Odds and Bobbs
by Qt-chan
Summary: First chapter for Wufei and Usagi lovers but that fades unless you make me change my mind.Duo and his infamous demon, nicknamed Maxwell's demon are out for the Hime and succeed.What will the Hime do now?What will the Dragon Clan do without her?
1. Default Chapter

You guys HAVE to go to a site called www.silvertales.com! It has the best pictures of the gw guys that she drew! And they're seriously professional look!!! I'm not kidding I got half my inspiration from her drawings! Well, hope you like my story and please review no matter what! (*meaning even if FF.net has broken down at the time come back (if you really like it) and write a review for meeeeeeee!!) ~Qt-chan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Hime sat up straight a silent sigh escaped her lips, clutching the silk bedspread she looked down at her husband. How long has it been she wondered since they had gotten married? It had been one of those arranged marriages, though she didn't really mind. He was kind and knew her well enough. They were more friends then lovers. 'Well I suppose I could put it that way' she thought to herself with a smile.  
  
Brushing back several locks of hair from his face her smile turned to a frown as she traced the thin scar that was just before his ear and cut down to his jawbone.  
  
"Fei-Chan." She whispered shaking him gently. Turning almost immediately when she heard the sharp clip-clip of heels on the marble floor she hastily scanned the room.  
  
The thumping on the door echoed thinly through the room getting up from her bed hesitantly she walked towards the door and opened the lock. The door swung open immediately, Zechs blinked in surprise, "Milady…uh, is Master Chang awake?"  
  
She remained silent, she had come to hate it when Zechs came, Zechs was always the bringer of some forlorn news.  
  
Sighing she shook her head starting in surprise when he tipped her head back gently, "I am sorry. You must hate me for taking him away from you all the time." He had read her like an open book.  
  
'Must've read my mind' she thought almost out loud, smiling a small smile she shrugged, "How…how ARE things going?"  
  
Frowning he shook his head, his blonde almost white bangs of hair fell haphazardly across his face from the motion.  
  
Reaching out she brushed them away, "Kernel, if there's anything I can do to help…"  
  
"No. There's nothing."  
  
Biting her lip she let her hand fall away, "Do you need any message delivered to him then?"  
  
"Yes. Please tell him to come to the conference room right away. General Kushrenada as well as the entire general office will be there."  
  
Nodding her head she closed the door, leaning against it she waited until she heard his footsteps fading away before sinking to the floor and covering her face.  
  
'Why does a war have to start now? Why are the kingdoms revolting…if only Wufei would tell me…'  
  
Flinching when she felt a familiar strong hand clasp her shoulder she looked up, he looked tall and forbidding with the sunlight framing his figure. His bronzed skin seemed to enhance his mysterious look, bending down he picked her up and held her close.  
  
"I must go then…"  
  
"You heard," She whispered.  
  
"Yes. You should be kinder to Zechs," he murmured, "I know he seems to bring only bad news but it's his job. And what would I do without him?"  
  
"Live happily with me." She whispered, he stared down at her in mild surprise, "We've only been married a year…And I only knew you for an hour before we got married…It seems you like to keep your distance from me." She whined.  
  
"Only because I thought you didn't like me being so close to you." His breath tickled her ear both motions made her blush.  
  
"I'll see you soon then?"  
  
"No…I'll probably have to leave with a few of my lower generals to make sure that the towns don't go against us."  
  
"But everyone loves this kingdom…"  
  
"Not their ruler though."  
  
"That's not true! I've gone out and,"  
  
Wincing at his sharp look she fell silent, "You went out? When?" he rapped out quickly.  
  
"A few weeks ago."  
  
"Wasn't Zechs watching you?"  
  
"He doesn't like babysitting me."  
  
"On the contrary…" Wufei murmured gracefully arching his eyebrow before neatly throwing her onto the bed.  
  
"Wufei!" She yelped untangling herself from the blankets, "I s'pose it was wrong of me to go,"  
  
"It was wrong. Who knows what insane person might jump you."  
  
"Oh but Wufei you should see how much your people love you. They like how your taxes are low and reasonable. They like how you go and visit the poorest of poor people and give them money and how you still manage to outrank all the other countries in your rich life. They love you Wufei." She grinned, "I went and asked."  
  
"Are you sure they weren't saying that because they knew you were the queen of the Dragon clan?"  
  
"They didn't know. They thought I was another poor beggar. Remember when I disappeared for a night?"  
  
Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, "Yes…we thought someone had kidnapped you."  
  
"Well I spent the night with them, at an inn course…There were no shady groups talking about you when I left the room. I used my magic."  
  
"Don't. Please don't." Wufei moaned, "You don't know how much trouble you cause Koneko-chan."  
  
Her mouth gaped open at the once used pet name, already a blush was covering her face, "Don't leave the castle. Don't worry about me. Don't ask questions and don't go with any strangers. Trust and do whatever Zechs or Treize ask of you…seeing that it is in reason." He added tactfully, she slipped off the bed and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Sit." She commanded as she grabbed a brush. Staring at her reflection in the mirror he had to admire her long blonde locks of hair and her perfect skin. Letting his muscles relax when he felt the brush gently move through his hair, Usagi put down the brush.  
  
"You look better with your hair down Fei-chan."  
  
"Baka."  
  
Rolling her eyes Usagi began to bring his hair up into his usual ponytail, "Fine then."  
  
Standing up he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, "I could've done that myself."  
  
"Sukoshi-Ryuujin." She hissed teasingly.  
  
Snorting Wufei grabbed his bokken and left the room, Usagi stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
***********************  
  
Treize tried his best to conceal his mirth, "She called you a what?" He murmured loudly enough for just Wufei to hear as he walked past the General.  
  
"Shut up Kushrenada." Wufei hissed as he settled into his seat he had forgotten that Treize had a mirror that showed his current activity at any particular time of day, so basically he had been watching king and queen through his damned mirror the entire morning.  
  
"Little Dragon." Treize said between his teeth.  
  
Zechs coughed, he was sitting next to the general, a slight pink color had overtaken his usual creamy white skin color.  
  
"Master Chang." A voice broke over the small hum of chit-chat in the conference room. Settling back into his chair Wufei nodded his head acknowledging his lieutenant.  
  
"Noin, what news do you have?"  
  
"It seems that, that damned wizard is on the move again."  
  
His obsidian eyes widened ever so slightly, he straightened in his seat, "With his demon?"  
  
Noin chewed her lip worriedly, "From the rumors,"  
  
"I don't want Rumors. I want facts."  
  
"But sir! We should prepare for the worst."  
  
"We are." He said icily, "We're in the middle of a god damn war Noin. So, you think that the demon is with Maxwell or not?"  
  
"I do. I think that the demon is with Maxwell."  
  
"Very well then Noin, where are Barton and Sally?"  
  
"Here sir."  
  
"Have you checked the protection wards surrounding the castle?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Sally you'll be working with Noin on this case. Trowa you're to stay here. I'm going to tour the towns and other countries to form and strengthen old allegiances."  
  
"Are you sure that's so wise?" Zechs murmured.  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?"  
  
"Yes. Stay here. Let someone else do the work."  
  
, and South. Luckily from what our ground units told us, there is no sign of the RÒ"t be a bunch of murderers! There was no grudge countries…what's more is the Romefeller Kingdom is willing to make an allegiance with us."  
  
"That bloody country only wants to fight."  
  
"As long as they want to fight for us that's fine with me." Wufei snapped dangerously, "If you have any comments see Treize. I have made up my mind."  
  
"But I disagree with you also, Wufei." An immediate clear, and cold calm fell on the group, nobody called Wufei by his first name in that tone of voice.  
  
"Do you Treize…" He murmured pensively, closing his eyes in thought, "Why?"  
  
"Because. It'd be best to stay here and reassure and gather the people into an army larger then what we have now. Also I think it would be good if you made sure mutiny did not stir in your kingdom."  
  
"All things which you could do Treize."  
  
"Your safety is not assured in this journey is all I'm trying to point out." Treize muttered.  
  
"I know. Is that all?"  
  
Sighing at his King's impudence and stubborn tone he nodded his head, "I'll send several legions of troops with you."  
  
"Are you sure that's enough?" Wufei asked with a snort of exasperation.  
  
"We have at least a thousand more legions under our command Sire. It would be wise to send at least a few."  
  
"Fine then. A few legions will accompany me. I would like Noin, Sally and Zechs to come with me. And, maybe you, Une. But the rest of you for sure will stay."  
  
Rising from his seat he nodded his head, "All may rise and leave." He said faintly, the majority of the head cabinet left. Only Treize and Zechs stayed, "Master Chang," Zechs rose up slowly, "I think it would be wise to see to your wife."  
  
"What?" He asked sharply looking up, "Why?"  
  
"When you are married you are supposed to take gentle and warm care of your wife."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean Treize?" He collapsed back into his chair his eyes held a cynical note in them.  
  
"See for yourself." Treize lifted his mirror, the frame work of the mirror was studded with flowers and vines.  
  
"You and your damn Mirror." Wufei murmured as he took it and stared into its depths. The image of Usagi came up, except he saw himself leaving her, glancing up sharply at Treize for an explanation he nodded his head.  
  
"I made it hold those images just for you." He smirked.  
  
Looking back down he felt a slow ache interrupt his general thoughts, she had broken down into sobs a few minutes after he had left. Frowning slightly he watched Usagi's probable only friend Rei burst into the room and rush towards her. Setting the mirror face down on the table he massaged the side of his forehead, "So…"  
  
"You really don't understand her do you?" Zechs looked at him worriedly, "She loves you, you know. She hates me because she loves you so."  
  
Wufei smirked he looked up to meet eyes with his Kernel, "Why would she hate you though?"  
  
"Because in her eyes, I take you away. I come, you go…always the same."  
  
"It's only been a year. You can't learn to love anyone anyway. It's supposed to already be there." He said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Nonetheless." Treize murmured, "She needs you to be with her more often. No matter what you think now you must be with her…besides you know what they say, a happy women makes a happy home."  
  
Wufei nodded his head slowly, picking up Treize's mirror he stared at its blank surface for a moment, "I hope you forgive me for this Treize." Taking it he slammed it against the corner of the table, both Treize and Zechs started in surprise.  
  
"I don't like having something being able to spy on me all day whenever YOU wish." He murmured handing him the broken mirror. Chips of glass were still falling out of its frame. Stepping over the mess Wufei bowed, "Thank you for your advice." He left the room, Zechs sighed, "I wonder if we've helped by telling him that."  
  
Treize shrugged, "A probable yes…but who knows when it comes to Master Chang and love."  
  
Zechs chuckled, "Remember when he forced Trowa to turn his soon to be bride into a duck so he wouldn't have to marry her…"  
  
"Gods, I do hope someone hasn't eaten her yet."  
  
Zechs's eyes twinkled, "Remember the duck pate we had to celebrate the homecoming of our king, and you had the duck pate."  
  
Visibly paling Treize lifted his head, "Kami…Tell me I didn't!"  
  
"You basically were the only one who ate the poor women."  
  
"But! Oh…that's despicable."  
  
"No…That damn Relena full well deserved it."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders Treize rose up, "Maybe…but if anyone found out they could black mail me."  
  
"Who would care?" Zechs asked his eyebrows lifted up.  
  
******************************  
  
Both females were surprised when the door banged open, Usagi had long since controlled herself but she was still feeling the longtime ache of loneliness. Rei stood up and bowed edging out of the room as Wufei seated himself next to Usagi.  
  
There was a long silence, she looked at the ground refusing to meet him eye to eye, it was dangerous for her. She was sure she would burst into tears, he never seemed to hold anything there for her but a small and almost invisible friendship in his eyes when she looked up to look at him.  
  
'I'm going insane.' A frenzied voice inside of her murmured, without knowing so she burst into tears, the cruel reality that he wasn't doing anything seemed to push things too far for her. He was SUPPOSED to comfort her, but gods no, this is Wufei we're talking about. Closing her eyes she hugged herself, her nails dug painfully into her arms, the gods seemed to simply refuse her love.  
  
Wufei stared at the girl, 'is she in hysterics?' he thought slowly, he gave a longing glance for the door, what he wouldn't have done then for some advice from his seemingly experienced General and Kernel. His mouth was set in a grim line, any onlooker could tell he was obviously not the sort to comfort at any given notice.  
  
Standing up he stared at her for a long moment and began to head towards the doors, Treize had asked the loner too much that day. Opening the door he stared at Rei slowly her eyes were wide with shock before they snapped into anger.  
  
"You're just leaving her there!" She whispered in shock, surprisingly she put a hand on Wufei's chest and pushed him back into the room.  
  
"You don't know," her voice trembled, "How much she wants to please you. You don't seem to understand how she wants you to show her any sign of your love for her."  
  
"I can't love her." He hissed.  
  
"I understand." Rei said mockingly, "You can't love her because you're married right?" Closing the door in his face a small voice in her said to begin packing her bags, "And you better damn well comfort her! Physical contact would be nice!" She snapped through the doorway causing some stares from the cleaning servants.  
  
Wufei breathed a sigh of annoyance, 'Firing her would be a good thing for him but ultimately he knew it would hurt Usagi…'  
  
Turning back to his wife he winced at the thought, 'physical contact? Sex?' a voice murmured mildly in his head. Shaking his head at the voice Wufei gathered himself and encircled the Hime in his arms and brought her into his lap, being gentle about the entire situation was the tricky part.  
  
"Hush." He murmured into her ear, her sobs already dieing. Finding the sensation of her warm body against his pleasing he pressed her closer and let the last wall of protection fall, too many disappointments had created the present Wufei.  
  
Her chest jerked with the last spasms of her pain, twisting her body around she buried her head in his chest. Catching the smell of her hair when she did this he lowered his head slightly to take in the sweet scent. She lifted her head, he bumped his nose into the soft mass pulling away he got the faintest hint of rose and lilac.  
  
Staring into his eyes she sighed, "You really are a cold hearted bastard aren't you." The fact that her tone was scorning and held no fear in them was interesting to him.  
  
"Well?" she questioned laying her head down on his chest again, "No…" He murmured, "I love you….I don't know how to though."  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her lips were curling into a smile at the words, "It's not hard." She said softly, pulling away she felt the years of loneliness sort of fall back from her mind, "I love you…you know that right?" Mild innocence was in the question. Nodding his head Wufei bent closer, until their noses were touching, "Too much."  
  
Giggling her eyes snapped wide open when he brushed his lips against hers, shivering from the contact she pushed him down onto the bedding gently.  
  
Kissing the base of his neck she enjoyed his sweet shock before rolling off him, "I suppose it's time for some damn meeting of yours." She eyed him her obvious hope that it wasn't true touched him. She was still in her nightgown, bringing her closer he shook his head, "I think I'll stay here today."  
  
Her hand pulled his ponytail loose, letting her fingers grip a handful of his hair she pulled his face back so she could gaze into his eyes before she let go and sighed into the side of his neck.  
  
************************  
  
Rei listened to the silence of the room behind the great cherry wood doors with pleasure, 'guess I won't be leaving then…'  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Jumping in surprise she found she was standing face to face with the General, "Scuse me sir."  
  
Turning she flinched when his hand clutched her wrist, "I didn't say you could leave." He murmured softly. Bowing she remained in that position, "Forgiveness…"  
  
"Oh heavens, you've gone and scared the girl Treize."  
  
Afraid that she would be given a reprimand for looking up Rei remained in her position her chin was gently lifted up by a white-gloved hand. Zech's icy blue eyes twinkled, "I suppose you think your going to be punished."  
  
"Well answer him." Treize responded curtly, though somehow she knew the curtness was being directed to the kernel.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"See…you're too rough on everyone! Even Wufei…even your lover!" He pouted.  
  
Rei's eyes widened, 'what?' she thought slowly, she watched as Zech's slender hand wrapped around Treize's waist, "You need to relax." His gaze hardened and his hand fell away from the General, "Besides in this god- forsaken war you could die with your 'I'll be on the front line' pride. It's going to get you killed one of these days."  
  
"Uh…" Rei started, Zechs winked at her, "You can leave."  
  
As she turned she could hear Treize murmur something about too much scotch.  
  
*************************  
  
Opening his eyes sleepily Wufei looked down at his sleeping beauty, 'kami, can any god have made something so innocent and…' his mind paused, 'beautiful.'  
  
There was a long moment where he sat in his bed staring at her shaking his head he pulled the blankets snugly over her bare back. After a moments hesitation he slipped back under the covers and pulled her closer.  
  
Adjusting herself easily she fit into his body perfectly, letting her scent fill his mind he closed his eyes.  
  
It seemed only moments before a hand was shaking him awake, starting in surprise he wondered how much this scene would expose himself. Turning he sighed in relief it was only Treize, his lips were set in a grim line. He admitted that the two were beautiful together but now was not the time for admiring.  
  
"Wufei the attacks have started."  
  
"Where?" He hissed darkly, quickly covering Usagi up and taking the second layer of the bedspread to cover himself.  
  
"North, West, and South. Luckily from what our ground units told us, there is no sign of the Romefeller kingdom which means we still have a 100% chance of them joining our side."  
  
Wufei nodded his head, "I want messengers sent out then, since it seems we don't have anymore time to work out negotiations. But I personally want to speak with the Romefeller kingdom. No messenger is going to botch up such an important thing. Understood?"  
  
"I've already assembled the two legions to be with you."  
  
"Good." For a moment he forgot he even had a wife, but the sick grief that blasted through his body reminded him full well in the next minute. Turning he brushed a bang out of Usagi's face, "Koneko." He whispered bending down to kiss her lips.  
  
Raising her face she smiled sleepily but her glance sharpened on Treize who turned and walked to wait in the foyer of their room.  
  
Disappointment wracked her face, "I thought that…"  
  
"I must go. War's broken out." Sighing heavily he sat on the edge of the bed turning to face her as she draped her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"I guess I knew…can't have you all to myself. Just slaughter someone for me." She murmured tiredly.  
  
Capturing her lips in a kiss he twirled a lock of her hair in his hands, "Anything else?"  
  
"Don't die would be a good one." Usagi said moodily as she buried her head beneath the covers.  
  
Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder he sighed, "I'll see you later then Koneko."  
  
"Sukoshi-Ryuujin." She replied, muffled by the sheets.  
  
Grinning for no reason whatsoever he quickly dressed himself, Treize had a brilliant light in his eye when his leader rounded the corner of their small room foyer.  
  
"I see you took my advice."  
  
"No…" Wufei snapped, "I took someone else's."  
  
Staring in surprise Treize sighed, "Who?"  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Really?" He murmured as the doors closed behind them, "What did she say."  
  
"Nothing for you to tell your damn lover."  
  
"I don't appreciate that Master Chang." The two of them started as Zechs appeared leaning against the wall, Wufei pulled a face, "You two are both staying here. I think you'll make me sick with your love."  
  
Grinning Zechs leaned against Treize, "Well…that worked out well."  
  
Giving a haughty glare at the two he pulled his hair into a tight pony tail, "Just protect Usagi…as I have done." He said pensively.  
  
The two males turned at the words, "We'll see you soon then Master Chang." Zechs whispered as he left them behind and mounted the back of the brilliant silver dragon.  
  
***********Three Days Later***********  
  
The negotiations had been made, the powerful and from some vantage points, invincible Romefeller kingdom had quickly signed the contract to join the Dragon Clan in total allegiance. He was surprised at the glee running through the entire kingdom he had asked the Granddaughter once about this and she had replied saying, "It pleases many of our damned people to think that we'll be able to attack three kingdoms at once."  
  
When she had seen his confusion she nodded out at the forest, "Werewolves, and vampires and hundreds of other cursed people come to this kingdom to solve their little problems. We set the rules they follow them or else it's death. They know it. We're called the bloodthirsty kingdom because we have such a large amount of the damned…all of these people have been banished from the three kingdoms attacking you. That's why we couldn't sign any allegiance whatsoever with the other kingdoms or we would find a rebellion on our hands."  
  
***  
  
His eyes snapped open, the darkness in the room cloaked many of the objects in its shadow. Something had shattered, he was certain he had heard something. Sitting up he glanced around and felt angry surprise run through his body when he met with the opaque eyes.  
  
It was odd and demonic sight to see opaque eyes, ignoring that fact he slid out of the bed and grabbed his sword. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Maxwell's demon." Came the cool reply.  
  
Wufei stood in shock, "Then it's true…"  
  
"Your guards are drunk on scotch and so are the Romefeller guards…I find you an easy target."  
  
"Not so." Wufei hissed, the window flung open from the strong gust that rolled against it.  
  
The man charged at Wufei, Wufei wasn't quick enough to dodge the blow, clenching his teeth against the pain when he felt the corner of the bed table stab into his side he swiped out with his sword. Surprise at the move reflected in the demon's eyes, as he jumped back, no normal man would have been able to respond so quickly. The two met eye-to-eye, "What are you?" He found himself hissing.  
  
Wufei grimaced, "You'll be the only one to know then…"  
  
"What?" He hissed the opaque coloring in his eyes flickered for a moment, Wufei noticed.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"Nothing." He growled back and charged again, Wufei was prepared this time, slicing his bokken where his midsection would have been had he not jumped up he quickly leapt up and kicked the figure in the side. Crashing head first into the bedpost Wufei heard the audible crack of his skull.  
  
Subtle surprise spread through his system when the boy not only rose up but also slammed him into the wall. Hearing the ring of the attackers sword being drawn from his hilt he still couldn't hold the gasp of surprise when the cold metal entered his chest.  
  
"Right next to your heart…so with every breath you will remember who defeated you, Maxwell's demon." The boy hissed, his usual dark orbs of Prussian blue melting into the darkness. He stared at the defeated man, "I admit…you are formidable. But against me you are nothing."  
  
Wufei could feel the warm blood gushing from his chest, who would protect much less care for his wife now? "Usagi" he murmured despairingly his eyes already dimming in death, "The only one." The single and only tear from his obsidian eyes dribbled down his cheek.  
  
Climbing out the window the Demon started in surprise when he heard Wufei's real last thoughts, "Gods…I failed you Hime." A broken sob echoed through the room before there was silence, shrugging his shoulders he leapt from the window.  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi sat up in her bed screaming, "FEI-CHAN!" She screamed over and over, 'It had to be a dream.' She thought frantically, falling out of the bed she was surprised as Zechs came running towards her relief was clear in his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Wufei! He's dead! Maxwell's demon killed him!" She clearly was in hysterics then, Zechs easily swung her up in his arms ignoring the fact that she was still screaming and pulling away from him.  
  
Treize blinked in surprise as Zechs walked into their room with the Hime, "What the hell do you think your doing!" He yelped in surprise as he grabbed his boxers, Zechs didn't smirk though he would have, "She thinks Wufei's dead."  
  
Concern concealed his annoyance at Zechs as he let the youth fall into his arms, Zechs clambered back into the bed beside him.  
  
Holding her against his bare chest he waited until the sobs turned into hiccups before letting his hold on her loosen, "Are you alright Hime?"  
  
"No! Wufei's dead!"  
  
"How do you know that for sure?" The two asked in unison, true they had been getting worried when the messages had stopped a week ago but since the Romefeller Kingdom was on the move to intercept the 3rd kingdom they had guessed that he had been too busy to reply to their last letter.  
  
For the first time Usagi noticed that she wasn't in her own chambers, staring around she blinked in surprise, "This is…your room?" She asked sniffling as she buried herself in Treize's shoulder.  
  
Starting in surprise he nodded his head, "Yes. Our room."  
  
Zechs snorted, "You only say that now!"  
  
Ignoring his partner Treize pulled Usagi away, "Wufei can't be dead. The Romefeller's would surely tell us."  
  
"I saw it in a dream Treize…" Usagi whimpered at the thought.  
  
"It was a dream. Usagi you must have faith in the fact that he is alive. Besides he promised he would come back didn't he? He hasn't broken any promises from what I remember." He said truthfully.  
  
Zechs nodded his head, he had lain back down on his red pillows, his head resting on his arms.  
  
"So I wouldn't worry Bunny."  
  
Shooting a glare over Treize's shoulder she yelped in surprise as he let her fall from his arms onto the bed, "I better start going." She watched as he disappeared into the shower room. Starting in surprise when Zechs grabbed her shoulder she turned to look into his eyes, "Seriously though, Wufei's a grown man…unlike you."  
  
"Shut-up." She hissed warningly, shrugging his shoulders Zechs's eyes suddenly detected the window sill in the corner of his eye.  
  
Pushing Usagi aside he stared at the open window, "We didn't leave the window open last night." He was completely taken by surprise when a hand clamped itself on his mouth, his awareness of the world around him was cut short by the knock to his head.  
  
Usagi was speechless with horrid fascination as he turned his opaque eyes to her, "It's you." She whispered.  
  
Blinking in surprise he remembered what his master had said, "Find the Hime of the Dragon Clan and…have fun with her…" He remembered his master would have sex for his 'fun' or at least that's what his master called it. Did he mean he should have sex with this girl? Confusion was momentary, it wouldn't hurt to bring the youth to his master so either he could have fun with her or he could kill her. Either way it didn't bother him. Ripping the sheets he motioned for her to come to him, she didn't she remained stock still staring at him in what was becoming horror.  
  
"Oh gods…Wufei." She whispered, crying in surprise when he leapt on top of her and straddled her waist he clamped a hand down on her mouth. Stuffing it with the torn sheet he used the rest of the material to cover her mouth and ensure that she wouldn't spit the muffling sheet out and then proceeded to tie her hands and then her feet together.  
  
She stared in surprise as the opaque coloring in his eye melted to reveal Prussian blue eyes. Kicking out she received a sharp blow to the head, it sent her vision spinning, making sure no one had heard his entrance he threw the girl over his shoulder and headed towards the window.  
  
Looking down it was several hundred feet before the ground met the castle wall, jumping off the sill he began to change to his demon form.  
  
His hands changed into more claw like features fangs grew and then protruded from his mouth, large scaly bat-like wings burst from his back.  
  
Taking an air thermal with these he beat the air and rode the breeze heading in the general direction of his Master's hold. A tail protruded from his bottom, it formed the shape of an arrowhead except much more slender and sharper at the end of his tail. Holding the girl he felt the ram shaped horns grow from his head.  
  
He knew he was only half transformed but he was comfortable in all his three forms, full-fledged demon, his human body and then this one.  
  
Letting his wings wrap around his sides he plummeted into the distant forest the quick outline of a house soon caught his eyes, quickly pulling his wings out he hit another air thermal above the tree tops, heading towards the house he landed on the patio. Opening the catch to the glass door he stared down at the small bundle of the girl in his hands she had clearly fainted when he had jumped from the sill looking up when a "Hey!" reached his ears.  
  
"Who did you bring?"  
  
"I didn't understand your orders." His master blinked and shrugged, "You didn't understand fun?"  
  
Nodding his head he gave a sharp slap to the girl she woke with a start her muffled scream and her frantic movements irritated him. Dropping her to her feet he pushed her towards the black clad figure. His tight fitting black jeans showed the slender but muscled legs, he wore no shirt but wore purple sleeves that reached just above his elbow a piece of the material was tied around his middle finger to ensure that it didn't slip from his arms.  
  
Catching the girl easily he laughed, "So Master Chang chose you for his wife…beautiful ne?" He asked his accomplice, shrugging his shoulders he stood there awaiting further orders, sighing his master nodded to the room, "I suppose you might be a little tired so why don't you go and rest…unless there's anything else you want to do."  
  
Shaking his head he retired to his room, Duo sighed, "God I've been trying for years to break him of the master habit but it comes in handy sometimes. But anyhow. On to you." He murmured devilishly.  
  
Shivering Usagi tried her best to keep from shivering in his arms no matter how comforting they seemed.  
  
Reviews would be nice for a change. Oh and title was just cause there was nothing else. 


	2. Thinking...

Odds and Bobbs  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was cold, so cold where they had put her. It was dark, and dank and cold. Her hands were cuffed to the wall so she was forced to stand. Staring dimly at the patch of light in her little room she broke into a dry sob. It actually hurt to cry her eyes were so puffy and red from the tears before. Sinking to her knees for the hundredth time she bit her lip and broke into tears and choked on a cry of pain, the cuffs had dug painfully into her wrists so that they had bled, the blood had trailed down to her elbows.  
  
It seemed like two days had passed, but it was only nighttime, the second day was soon to come. She didn't know how she could stand this, the pain and just the fear that was driving her to the edge of insanity. Straightening so suddenly when the door banged open she felt herself wince in pain as her aching muscles strained to hold her up on her feet.  
  
"Hime?"  
  
Opening her eyes she blinked slowly, "Wh, who's there?" Her voice seemed so much rougher then the voice that had just spoken.  
  
"Here, take this."  
  
Nodding her head she parted her lips, parched with thirst she was only too glad to take the offering. But when the substance slid down her throat she gave a hoarse shout, it burned and it made her insides even drier. The pain emitting from her wrists sharpened and then disappeared like a dying mans heartbeat.  
  
She felt the cuffs come off her wrists before she sank into blissful nothingness…  
  
She knew she was in some other room, the smell and feel of the room was pleasant. Nuzzling the soft bed underneath her cheek she sighed before the realization that it was impossible for her to have escaped her tormenters bit her to the very soul.  
  
"Are you alright Hime?"  
  
"No." She murmured.  
  
Warm hands gently lifted her from her face down position on the bed, she was surprised when she was placed into someone's lap. She could feel the bumps that were his legs underneath her, she could already tell this guy was lithe and muscled.  
  
"Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you. But I'm afraid you'll have to sleep with me so the others don't sabotage you." His voice was mild with worry.  
  
She nodded her head, burying it in the juncture of his shoulder, too tired and weak, too broken to care. The frail looking youth sighed before gently depositing the sleeping Hime under the covers "Sleep tight then…"  
  
Falling into a dream she found herself watching the slaying of her husband, her pain visibly clouded the dreamy images from her. But it kept replaying and replaying, and replaying. The cold metal slipping straight into his chest and out again, and then the fact that he was still alive a few moments after that…The murderer looked up and she met eyes with him, those hard cloudy blue eyes…  
  
She didn't even know she was screaming until she woke up, sitting up straight almost on the moment she winced in annoyance as her muscles gave a slow jolt to her system.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Her eyes flew open, for just a split second she thought she saw Wufei, but the image disappeared in a flash. In his stead was a smaller and more fragile looking boy, he was a good half-head shorter then Wufei or most men. Her eyes traveled around the room before switching back to the boy, he had moved to sit down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes." She croaked, her tongue was unbearably slow, grinning almost knowingly he handed her a glass of water, "That's good. I thought he might be up to something when I heard you screaming.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're still at his place," He sighed, blowing a few strands of hair out of his eyes, "I suppose you'll be safe for a long time. But still, he can change his mind real fast."  
  
"…So the Hime's awake."  
  
Turning at the voice she shrank, it was him, he stared at her, "Everything all right?" He murmured softly. She didn't notice it as she had forced her mind to be blank of thought. Chuckling when there was no answer he threw something to Quatre before turning and leaving.  
  
Quatre opened the sack jerking back in surprise when a black cat, more panther like then cat, crawled out, his claws leaving delicate trails of red up Quatre's pale arms. Hissing it spat furiously, before it began rubbing itself against Quatre's head and then clung to his shoulder.  
  
Catching sight of Usagi it stiffened, Usagi gazed into the cat's obsidian eyes, "That cat…how odd. You don't think it's a bewitched person?" She said remembering a book that had talked of that exact thing.  
  
Reading the hope in her voice he sighed, "I wouldn't know. That man, I don't even know if he IS the real Duo anymore bewitched Rasid. One of my followers turned him into a parrot…I never knew until he got killed by some cat. Then he turned back into a normal person…I never knew." His eyes clouded, "That really hurt. He plays tricks with your mind, so be careful of him." He warned.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Winner,"  
  
"The Winners." She murmured with a smile, "I had heard that they were richer then could be believed. You live somewhere in the desert right?"  
  
He nodded his head, "I was kidnapped."  
  
"By that man?"  
  
"Yes and no, Heero kidnapped me he sent him after me."  
  
"Why? Why are they after us." She hushed quietly, the matter was bringing distress to him more so then to her surprisingly enough.  
  
"Something about a ransom…I don't know anymore…It's been about three weeks for me. They don't hurt you unless it's for fun…and then you always heal."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, "But…what have we done to them? Why would then want to hurt us?"  
  
Quatre smiled gently as he stroked the cat's ears, he was still staring keenly at Usagi. Giving a small worried smile she stood up and took the cat from Quatre letting out a sharp breath when the cat pressed his head against her chest hard purring from the contact.  
  
Quatre grinned, "I think the cat's taken a certain liking to you Hime."  
  
"Oh please…I suppose I'm not the Hime anymore."  
  
"We will return someday…"  
  
"Maybe…But I think not. Wufei's gone. The Dragon Clan will be destroyed because it is leaderless…everything is lost."  
  
Changing the subject he came close enough to stroke the cat, which had melted into a puddle in her arms.  
  
"What should we name him?"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Yes him. I can tell. Besides, it MIGHT be Wufei. You might be able to pull the answer out of that man."  
  
"Why do you think he's not Duo?"  
  
"Just the way Heero looks at him sometimes…I had read in one of the reports from a soldier that the demon seemed very loyal and loving with his master."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well some of my men have seen the demon, they would go on raids to the cities. It didn't cause too much damage but still. So I sent guards out to protect the cities and a few of them caught the two. Always escaped though…And he just doesn't…seem like it."  
  
"Is he really not going to hurt us?"  
  
"If we don't do anything that might make him angry yes. He almost…" Quatre frowned.  
  
"…what should we name him?" She glanced down at the pool of rippling black fur, "What about Ryouko?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Um…Angel?"  
  
Quatre made a face, "I don't know. We should think about it over breakfast since it should be ready by now."  
  
"Okay." Holding the cat closer she let her lips brush the top of his head and delighted in the silky texture.  
  
Quatre winced, she seemed so lost, wrapping a hand around her waist he gently ushered her out the door and into the small dining room. The supposed Duo looked up, his dull purple eyes staring at the cat, Usagi yelped in surprise as the cat floated out of her arms and into his outstretched hand. Gripping the cat by the fur between its shoulder blades and head he stared at it. Reflexively leaning his head backwards when the thing swiped its claws at his face viciously.  
  
Snickering he stuck his tongue before dropping the thing to the floor, "How's the Hime doing?" He murmured staring at her, she didn't like it, she didn't like how his eyes seemed to dig right into her soul. Shivering she leaned against Quatre for warmth and courage. Laughing he jumped over the couch he had been sitting at, "I suppose you're hungry?"  
  
Nodding her head timidly she watched him closely as he walked towards her, reaching out he held and caressed her cheek, "So beautiful…one of the reasons I chose you."  
  
"What?" She said, tears spilling already from the burning feeling in her chest.  
  
"Don't you get it love?" Coming closer he kissed the side of her cheek, "I chose you just for one purpose."  
  
Quatre jerked Usagi away, even though he knew there was little he could do for the Hime he wasn't just about to sit around watching him play sick games with her, "Stop it," His voice trailed off as a cool hand wrapped around his neck, his hands fell immediately to the side he could feel his neck pulsing with life underneath those hands. His throat could be crushed any moment.  
  
Standing alone by herself Usagi truly did seem smaller and more timid, afraid, drinking the pretty sight in the man pursed his lips, "You're going to be mine Usagi-chan."  
  
Her bottom lip trembled, "I am not a possession. I will not be totted around like some damn concubine."  
  
His grin widened even more and it irritated Usagi even more, this was a serious matter and he was treating it like a child would. Staring at her neck for a moment he licked his lips, "You know, I'm kinda hungry myself Usagi."  
  
Flinching when he drew her closer he breathed softly on her neck before kissing it her muscles tightened even more.  
  
"Please don't." She would resort to begging if she had to.  
  
"Oh but love, this will be so much fun." Clamping her mouth shut with a rough hand his fangs could be felt digging lightly into her neck before he fully bit down.  
  
The pain was mind numbing, she couldn't really think of anything but hear, and even see that large thundering wave of pain shake her very mind.  
  
She must have fainted because the next time she opened her eyes she was back in Quatre's, or rather their room. Obsidian eyes greeted her lukewarmly, it made her smile slightly as she thought of her Fei-chan.  
  
"Good you're finally awake."  
  
Turning to her right she leaned backwards almost toppling off the bed as her head started to spin, letting Quatre still her body she looked up again weakly, "What happened?" She slowly took in the fact that she was in bed with a man she hardly knew, yet there was still that warm and comforting feeling.  
  
"He drank a lot of your blood. He was a little tipsy after that so I took you in here to make sure he didn't drink too much. You fainted after a few moments. God, I'm so sorry Usagi I could've helped you, and I didn't… "  
  
Gently she laid herself back down onto the cushions, "Quatre…I hate him."  
  
There was a silence before his voice could be heard as a minimal squeak, "That's nice…I think you're a little tired."  
  
"No…God I wish Treize was here now."  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"My husbands elite general. Maybe he'd know what to do. Quatre," Her voice broke, "This is too much. I thought I could deal with Wufei being gone, I mean…but I can't I can't stand the way he looks at me or the fact that I have nothing left!"  
  
Hiding her face in the cushy mass of the pillows she sobbed, biting his lip so hard it almost looked like he was going to draw blood Quatre laid a calming hand on her trembling back. On contact she flinched and shuddered, "Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked hysterical, falling out of the bed she pushed herself against the wall in the corner.  
  
Panther, the cat (Quatre had nicknamed him while Usagi was asleep) stared at Quatre and Quatre started in sharp surprise when the cat lifted its paw distinctly pointing it at Usagi. It did it several times before padding up to her himself.  
  
As he pulled himself from the bed he truly thought Wufei had to be embodied in the cat, he hadn't ever seen a cat do that.  
  
Gently he eased her into his arms as he stood up with her whispering soft words and never-to-be promises. Eventually she began to calm down before she remembered Wufei doing the same thing to her and burst into tears again. It came to the point, it always will eventually, where she was just too tired to cry, the part of her that wanted to make it's point known had long since retired.  
  
Revering the silence guiltily Quatre held her closer, "Hime…you are beautiful, I hope someone is watching over you."  
  
Panther stared at the two a slow rumbling snarl starting in the base of his throat, stalking towards the fireplace he sat down in front of it. Watching the flames leap and dance in the air, his tail flicked left and right venting some of his seemingly annoyed fury.  
  
The Hime was dreaming, she was walking, no flying in the white abyss of nothing. She vaguely felt herself start to descend at a terrifying speed. But in her dream she was fine, tired of being miserable and of losing. And then like a jolt she had stopped hanging in mid-air staring into those same obsidian eyes. He smirked, "So…I still have some of my powers left with me…that helps a great deal."  
  
"Wufei!" She squealed in happiness he held his arms out expectantly as she fell into them. Setting her on her feet he stared at her a moment brushing a lock of her hair away from her face, "You do know that man bewitched me then?"  
  
"Yes. I could tell from your eyes."  
  
"Damn little bastards going to pay." He hissed thoughtfully.  
  
"Wufei, how is it that you are alive?"  
  
Frowning he stared at her, "Heero almost killed me by stabbing me right next to the heart. The way, the only way to kill a vampire,"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she stepped back he continued slowly, "Is to drain us of our blood and then we're affected by the sunlight or stakes, or even crosses."  
  
"You're a vampire and you never told me!!!!"  
  
"I didn't see the reason."  
  
"Did, did you ever drink from me? While I was asleep?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course not Usagi. I've only drank from one person. From what I've heard, the more you drink the more you want and pretty soon your skin gets burned from touching a cross or being in direct sunlight."  
  
"What does this have to do with you being alive?" She asked more to her clueless self.  
  
"Someone gave me their blood to sustain me long enough for my wound to heal."  
  
"How long was that?"  
  
"I don't know. A few days at least. I was blindfolded and my wound was covered…The man whoever he was had a bad limp. I could hear him stumping around. He's somewhere around here. Keep a sharp watch out for him."  
  
"Right…guy with a limp…" She stared at him, "I still don't get half the things you've said and I'm surprised I haven't started screaming or stabbing you yet. But, I still DO love you…I suppose." She said after a moment.  
  
Wufei grinned sheepishly, "Call me something besides panther. It makes me sound like I'm owned."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
He didn't get a chance to answer as Usagi was literally slammed into wakefulness, she was staring into the iciest blue eyes she had ever seen, they had a clarity to them that was more unpleasant then pleasant. Still gripping her tightly by the shoulders he pulled her upright, she didn't recognize him. He had black hair and was certainly not Heero or 'Duo' he stared at her and she gaped, "Who ARE you?"  
  
"I'm the Duo Maxwell that you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Quatre's caught on faster then I thought possible. But I need him otherwise he would be done with. I'm Mamoru."  
  
"What, why," She said her brow wrinkling into tiny folds.  
  
"Don't you get it yet? You ARE stupid. I knew Princess's didn't get out a lot but you are beyond that."  
  
Holding her tongue, just barely, she stared at him, her anger must have showed because he laughed.  
  
"I put a cloaking spell over me so that I look like that oaf Duo. You were fooled ne?"  
  
Going along with him she nodded her head no matter how hot her insides were at the moment.  
  
"I use that disguise so the blame goes to him. Poor man, I beat him in the fight."  
  
"What fight?" She asked, she was keen to find out who this guy was. Things were happening too fast for her, "I don't understand."  
  
Staring at her he shrugged, "Winning the fight between Maxwell and me gave me the prize of Heero the infamous demon assassin. So I beat him fairly, he lost all memory of having Heero and he's probably some poor beggar on the street now."  
  
Internally she knew half the things he had said were a lie, but he clearly had somehow become victorious. Quatre mentioned him being hard to contain and it just didn't seem someone like the man standing before could do such things. But she remained silent, she could talk to Wufei about this later.  
  
"So are you happy to have your little cat husband around?"  
  
Her eyes widened her tongue was tied in a knot, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away before she could think of a reply. Dragging her into his room he smirked, "Now that we're alone love we can get on to what I've always wanted to do with you."  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Maybe…but you should be proud to be chosen by the worlds greatest wizard. My army once joined with Quatre's will be large enough to destroy the three kingdoms and then we will turn to the Romefellers, and then the Dragon Clan. So simple, you should be happy that you will by my queen to rule the world."  
  
"Your pride will get the better of you one day."  
  
"If there is anyone greater then me yes, but there isn't. It is almost impossible to destroy the current owner of that demon," He hissed, "And I did something that everyone else failed to do. You see, I have no competitors. I am the only, and the one to take control of this world."  
  
"I won't let you touch me." She hissed pulling her hand away and staring at him defiantly. Shrugging his shoulders he suddenly threw his hands up the Hime yelped as she was thrown against the wall hitting it hard she bit her lip. She caught a few of his last words from the incantation he was muttering and then she began to feel something tighten in her chest. Squeezing and adjusting itself, whipping her head up she was greeted with his annoying smile of triumph.  
  
"Well looks like I've caught myself the Hime."  
  
"What the hell did you do to me!"  
  
"Go ahead, walk around and see."  
  
Standing up she didn't budge, "Tell me!" She cried desperation ringing in her voice. He backed away and she cried out. Clutching her chest where the searing pain was burning through her. And then it disappeared, "I put a holding spell on you. You won't be able to go much further then this without feeling that pain."  
  
OKAY, people I'm having major writers block with this story! I don't know what to do! Maybe I should just take the chapters off and then wait out my writers block and then reupload it but I dunno. HELP ME! This chapter sucks as it is so PLEASE give me your opinions on what I should do. Please don't say this chapter sucks or this chapter's good, tell me why and what you think I should add, put in the future, or what you would just like to happen. It would help a great deal. Toodles~QT-chan 


	3. Trust Me

Odds and Bobbs 3  
  
Hey peeps, I heard you liked my corny chapter two, thanks for the small suggets's and everything! LOVE YA! –Qt~Chan (obviously, who else?)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
She was forced to follow Mamoru around after that, the pain was almost too much when she stepped more then seven feet away from him. Sighing she glared at the nape of Mamoru's neck. She couldn't step into Quatre's room at all because of the holding spell. Standing there she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed fitfully, "What the hell was the point of doing this damn spell on me? There's got to be a way to break it!"  
  
"You wouldn't be able to break it. You're not strong enough."  
  
"Tell me then if there's no hope of me breaking free!"  
  
"No."  
  
"MAMORU!" She screamed, walking up she slapped the back of his head, he grabbed her hand and applied pressure steadily.  
  
"Don't be so cocky. Just because I said I was going to make you queen doesn't mean I have to."  
  
Narrowing her eyes she pulled away from him, rubbing her red wrist, "I'm perfectly aware of that. I'd be fine dying."  
  
"Oh, no I think I'd leave you in that cell to rot."  
  
Usagi remained silent, she hated losing, and she had lost this battle, but of course, the war wasn't over.  
  
*************  
  
"Okay Panther."  
  
The panther cub (cat) shot its head up glaring agitatedly at the youth, "If you really are Wufei Chang of the Dragon Clan nod your head."  
  
Wufei almost didn't participate he was so disgusted with himself, Quatre's eyes took on a brilliant light, "Then you can be of some help."  
  
Rolling onto his back the panther could care less about the boy's plans.  
  
"Listen, I probably am younger then you, I'm twenty three."  
  
Another wave of shock spread through Wufei, Quatre looked to be the young age of eighteen.  
  
"Usagi's got a holding spell on her. She told me. Mamoru will be able to hear everything that's going on with her."  
  
Wufei stared at Quatre almost stupidly; shaking his head he rose up onto his legs and gracefully pounced onto Quatre, knocking him back onto the bedspread. A shimmering light burst from Panther.  
  
Quatre found that the cat he had been staring at just moments before had changed into the picture of a healthy man. He gaped at the still form of the cat lying peaceably on his chest, pushing the lump aside he stared at Wufei's misty outline.  
  
"Look idiot, you keep your damn hands off of Usagi got it?" Wufei snapped, sighing he tapped his fingers against the desk, "I won't be able to do this again since it drains nearly all my strength. This is the only way I can communicate to YOU. Usagi, it's different. But anyway, you have a problem with the holding spell…I wouldn't know what to do. Ask the demon about it, unless his master has told him not to he can do what he wishes to Usagi…though I doubt he can harm her."  
  
"What do you mean Heero can't harm Usagi?"  
  
"That's his name?" Shaking his head Wufei continued, "You really are idiotic, boy any command given to the dem, to Heero he will follow…there's some connection with that limping man and Heero." He said absentmindedly, his brow furrowing in thought.  
  
"Mamoru might be up for some competition…but meanwhile since Heero has probably been ordered off of Usagi and you it'll be safe to go up to him. Talk to him, persuade him to break the spell off of Usagi and that bastard…"  
  
He winced suddenly and then faded, Quatre rose up without thinking, his hand brushed through the mist that had been Wufei's body. Sighing he ran a hand through his fine hair, "He says talk to the demon, WELL I'd like to see him try to talk to the demon!"  
  
************  
  
Quatre listened to the easy breathing of his captor and Usagi before closing the door, now that he had made sure Mamoru and Usagi were asleep he headed towards Heero's room. In all his days here he had never ventured close to the room, he had been too scared. It was something beyond mortal fear, it was something that reached down to squeeze his stomach tightly and make his heart freeze.  
  
The door swung open before Quatre could lift his hand to knock softly, he stared into those cool orbs of light. He could feel himself freezing up, 'ask him!' some frustrated inner voice screamed, reaching his brain before it froze over.  
  
"C…Could you hel…." He stood there for a moment, staring at Heero like an idiot, the demon was disguised in the form of a strong early-twenties year old body. His messy brown hair seemed to be fitting for him instead of combed back. Leaning against the doorframe he eyed the Arabian he had captured for his master, he could see the smooth pale skin was an odd hereditary trait he had gotten from his Arabian royal family. The boy didn't look built for anything besides being a good mating specimen.  
  
His eyebrow raised at the idea, 'What do you want human?' He hissed, Quatre flinched when he received the mental message.  
  
"Can you," He paused, maybe talking with their minds wouldn't be such a bad idea, 'Can you help Usagi?'  
  
'She's in no danger.'  
  
'She needs to look for someone from what she told me. Someone with a limp. The holding spell is the problem. She NEEDS to find this guy.'  
  
Heero's eyes sparked interest and a keen semblance of hope, 'A man with a limp?'  
  
'Yes. Please break the spell, she might be able to find your old master.' Quatre paused, 'you don't like Mamoru very much for a master do you?'  
  
Heero remained silent lifting his hand he gently cupped Quatre's cheek his eyes widened he didn't dare tear away. Grinning Heero's hand slipped to his neck and tightened, "Run away little rabbit. Before I make a meal of you."  
  
The twenty-three year old didn't need a second warning as he pulled away faintly and started towards his room at a quick pace. Even when Quatre had disappeared into his room Heero had remained in his position, leaning against the doorframe staring at his Masters door.  
  
He knew his master had ordered him to never try and search or help for his former master, Mamoru had sensed the bond between the two and severed it as best he could. But, then again, freeing the girl from the spell he knew would allow the girl to go look for him…an indirect way of searching for his master, Heero had found a loophole, and a very good one at that.  
  
************  
  
The Hime's dream were of innocent things, weddings, romantic walks and then she saw the white dot of light hanging in the middle of nowhere in her dream. It grew before she found herself blinking in the endless white scenery. Yelping in surprise when Heero popped out of nowhere she gave a nervous grin, "Geez, weird dreams I'm having these days."  
  
He didn't return the grin much less a thought to the comment, "I can help you break the spell. If you like." He murmured coming uncomfortably close to her, he frowned, "Strange…"  
  
"What, you mean the holding spell? That would help a lot…Will it hurt?" She winced at the thought.  
  
"Enormously. But you must keep going. Keep pulling, never stop." He murmured staring into her eyes, she was practically nose to nose with him. Frowning she pushed him away, "Your master says not to touch me."  
  
"True…" Heero breathed, "Am I touching you?"  
  
"No." Usagi blushed, "What do I pull on?"  
  
"The bond." Without another word his body wavered and then broke like a drop of water.  
  
Staring around her she sighed she began to walk forwards and found she was jerked back, looking down she found the source of her bond with Mamoru. It looked like some large smooth, glowing rope of red. Struggling against it she bit her lip as the rope began to cut into her stomach.  
  
"I haven't even pulled that much and it's cutting into me!" Usagi chewed on her lip worriedly, "Heero said to keep pulling…"  
  
'Maybe this was just a way to get rid of me…what've I got to lose?' she thought with false cheeriness.  
  
Balling her hands into fists she gritted her teeth and backed up a few steps before taking a running start. When she reached the end of the line with surprising speed her mouth opened in a silent cry of surprised pain. But her legs kept pumping and she kept leaning forwards. She could feel blackness at the corners of her vision, struggling even harder in desperation she looked behind in time to see the rope snap.  
  
And then her eyes snapped open and she had enough time to throw her hands out in front of her as she fell onto the cold wooden floor.  
  
Gasping and sweating from her dreamy ordeal she felt the physical lightness of not having the spell on her. Letting her perspiring cheek rest on the cold floor she sighed in relief.  
  
"Get up."  
  
Glancing up she stared at Heero in surprise, "How, how did I get here?"  
  
"You were sleepwalking. I thought it better to have you do your spell breaking during your sleep. The pain wouldn't be so much for you. Here, change into these and leave."  
  
She took the clothes slowly into her hands there consisted a black spaghetti strap dress and a velvety black cloak (complete with a hood). She stared up at him, "You're kidding, right? Mamoru's going to be trying to get me under him from the moment he sees me."  
  
"No. It's fine. You better leave, it's better that you look rich instead of a little beggar ne?"  
  
"Well, I suppose. So you're not going to stop me leaving?"  
  
"He never told me I couldn't."  
  
"But…" Sighing she shrugged her shoulders, looking around for a place to change he motioned for her to go into his room. She did so, changing she stepped out holding a strange looking necklace in her hands.  
  
His eyes widened, "So you can actually hold it…amazing." He whispered eyeing her over again.  
  
"What? It's just a necklace." She commented genuinely.  
  
"It's made of pure, solid Mercury."  
  
Her eyes widened, "But then, how? Everyone knows people with any magic in their veins can get severely burned by Solid Mercury and I have some magic skills!" She said almost in defiance.  
  
Heero shrugged, "It should keep you temporarily safe from Mamoru-san…." He stared at her for a moment, "Let me tell you that Solid Mercury can't be touched by me either."  
  
Usagi stared at him, had he actually just said his weakness out loud in front of her? Glancing around she gave a smile of thanks before heading out the doors, she turned last secondly, "Thank you Heero."  
  
He nodded his head watching as she disappeared into the night, the black cloak hiding her in the night's shadows.  
  
Biting her lip was the only way to keep herself from screaming, a massive dark shadow was slinking towards her. Frozen there she stood watching, the moonlight finally struck the figure and she let out such an elated breath it seemed louder then should be. It was only Koury…Wufei's dragon. Seeing it made her smile, "Koury," She called softly, the dragon came slowly she realized that the dragon's eyes were trained on her necklace.  
  
She fingered it reverently, if a dragon was afraid of it then she knew it would provide her some protection. Shaking her head when the dragon's pictures, for a dragon talks to you with pictures which in a way is much clearer that our language, reflected her idea of how she thought Usagi was going to hurt her with the necklace.  
  
"No. Koury, I wouldn't hurt you, you don't deserve that. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
The dragon was beautiful, it's wings could provide support if one of her legs was injured, it was the silvery color that you find on frost (if you care to look close enough) and her entire build was slender and sleek.  
  
The dragon conferred her yes but also distributing the picture that she would like to stick her claws through Mamoru's throat. Smiling again Usagi felt safer in the presence of the dragon, climbing onto the back she suddenly realized she had no reins to hold onto. And she couldn't lean against the dragon for fear she might burn her.  
  
Jumping in surprise when a silver spike burst from the dragons skin just in front of Usagi turned around when she heard the squelchy sound of breaking skin, everywhere the spikes were breaking out.  
  
'So you don't fall off' the dragon murmured thoughtfully as Usagi took a grip on the spike. Beating her wings they were quieter then an owls wings besides the sound of rustling leaves from the force of the air. They lifted into the air; the ride was smooth but eerily cold and silent.  
  
The dragon neared the edge of the small town, soaring about it for a while it landed on the outskirts of the town.  
  
"Koury stay here. I need to send a note to Zechs and Treize so please don't leave."  
  
'I will try my best Hime.'  
  
Usagi nodded her head and set off down the hill, it took only a few minutes before she popped out onto the street, bright lights blinked and bleared her vision for a millisecond. Amazingly everything was still open and people were walking around like it was a holiday. Frowning she wondered if she would ever find the person she was looking for. Sighing she walked into another shop, ripping a notice from the side of the tavern she managed to find a quill.  
  
Scratching the note out she set the quill down and headed back towards the landing area, the dragon patiently waited while Usagi found a way to stick the message onto Koury's foot. The dragon brought its swan like neck down so that she could stare into Usagi's face.  
  
'Hime, I will come back if you wish?'  
  
'I don't think you should…thank you though Koury.'  
  
'Anything else Hime?' The dragon was backing away, already preparing to lift off. Usagi shook her head and watched as the dragon lifted into the air, she felt a tremor run through her body when the loneliness sank its jaws into her soul. Meandering aimlessly on the streets she paused to stare into a window filled with busy looking tavern women. Shrugging her shoulders she walked in. She was very timid, these people were different from those in the dragon clan, they were a mix of hunters, demons, and regular humans. She sighed, she didn't even know if the person she was looking for was human or not.  
  
Resting eyes on the bartender he stared back at her, "A room fer ya tonight miss?"  
  
"Um, no. I'm afraid I haven't the money." His eyebrows rose before he went back to cleaning his mug.  
  
"Sir," She said modestly, he glanced at her again and his eyes traveled to her necklace with surprise, "Let me guess miss, you spent all your money on that solid Mercury necklace to ward off magic beings? Oy men!"  
  
The entire tavern seemed to turn their eyes on the bartender and then the black-cloaked figure who was feeling smaller then ever.  
  
"This ladies got 'erselve a solid mercury necklace lads, whaddaya think o that? Aye, miss, probably fake if ya ask me." He winked at her, she stared back at him wide-eyed. Taking the silence for a chance to speak she wet her lips, "Have any of you seen a man with a limp around here who helped a friend of mine out?"  
  
She swerved around when she felt a hand tighten on her shoulder, she stared into the eyes with surprise, "Oy, why ya looking for Red ay? He's a good lad. But got a bad limp aye, bad limp." His eyes narrowed, "I don't suppose you one o 'dem lady hunters are ya?"  
  
At mention of the idea she watched out of the corner of her eye as half or more of the crowd pushed through the doors.  
  
"No." She said in a small voice, "I come from Heero."  
  
The mans eyes bugged out, "Oy miss! I didn't mean no 'arm!" He yelled loudly, backing away from her and running with the rest. The bartender backed away from her nervously when she returned her questioning glance to him before he dropped his mug and ran to the room where the beer kegs were kept.  
  
Usagi frowned, "What did I say?" What was she to do if no one would answer her questions? And would the man with the limp really help her? As these worries consumed her she turned to leave when her gaze was snagged on a lump of a figure huddled in a distant corner table.  
  
His face and body were hidden under the draping white cloak; it was similar in build to Usagi's except for the sharp contrast of color. She stared before heading to him, "Excuse me,"  
  
"Yea?" His voice was smooth as silk.  
  
"Since you didn't run away I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
"Aye, sure miss. You're searching for Duo? That demon was searching for Duo too, grabbed me by my neck and told me if I knew something to tell him, but that was before his new master told him to stop his search."  
  
"Duo's alive?" She whispered in hope.  
  
The hooded man nodded his head, "He's more then alive. He's got a bad limp from the solid mercury anklet that Mamoru snapped onto him. Bastard, worse then pond scum. But aye, he's alive."  
  
"How come your not afraid of Heero? Or Duo?"  
  
"Cause, I've found they're not so much for the bloody slaughter just for mischief…though I didn't think that demon was the sort for mischief and pranks."  
  
"Tell me, where is Duo?"  
  
A beady blue eye stared at her, "He's hiding under the winged snake."  
  
"What?" She murmured thoroughly puzzled.  
  
"That's all I'm goin to tell ye, if Mamoru gets ahold that I was prattling such things he would have Heero tear my face off. Good day to ya miss." He left before another word could be said, Usagi stared at her hands and let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Hiding under the winged snake, that's a good one." Running a hand through her hair she decided it was time to be on the move, Mamoru could send Heero after her any moment now…  
  
Treize sucked in a breath, raking a hand through his hair he stared up at Zechs who was worriedly shoveling through all the grid maps of the dragon clan territory. Finally in exasperation he threw the maps aside, letting out a snort he collapsed into the chair. "Well the demon's taken her…I was right there too Treize! Right there!"  
  
Rising to his feet the general let loose another sigh, going behind his lover he began to gently loosen the tense muscles under the crimson uniform.  
  
"There's got to be someone who knows where they are."  
  
"No one will speak…"  
  
"Why would he take Usagi though?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious love?"  
  
Treize frowned, "I don't think that's the only reason, men like that don't save themselves for just one pretty face."  
  
"Who said he was saving himself, he's probably just in it for the fun…disgusting bastard."  
  
"General! Kernel, we have important information, just delivered by Koury."  
  
"Wufei's dragon!" Both cried out in unison as they stumbled towards the messenger who was looking flushed from the long run. Treize grabbed the crumpled piece of paper, the note read, 'I'm safe, Wufei is embodied in a panther, Duo is not who he seems, searching for him now'  
  
Treize trembled, "This is it?" He finally snapped.  
  
The messenger flinched and gave a edgy bow, "Yes General Kushrenada, there was nothing else, the dragon informed us of the town where she was last seen."  
  
"Where?" Zechs said quickly gathering his wits.  
  
"In a valley surrounded by forest, full of the damned, bounty hunters and regular humans. Koury also said that the Hime was wearing a solid mercury necklace."  
  
There was a long, profound silence when the report had been rapped out, "Solid Mercury?"  
  
"Yes sire. That is what was depicted in the picture language that they speak in."  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes, "That could have been a simple mistake. There isn't a possibility that she could wear that necklace, she has magic in her veins. Bring Koury to our patio deck if you could please."  
  
Bowing the little man quickly sped out of the room, Treize turned to Zechs, "Look at the back of this love, what do you make of it?"  
  
Zechs's eyes scanned the notice on the back of the sheet of paper she had torn from a wall, "It's a notice for Anuks Jewelry, on seventh and 8th street…It has the exact city!"  
  
"But they wouldn't post a notice if they lived in the village, I'm guessing this place is relatively small so Anuk's Jewelry will be in a few days travel from where this was posted…Koury said it was in a valley surrounded by forest. Get those maps out again." The two were breaking down the clues quickly, Zechs pointed to an area, "It has at least forty branching villages and towns in this valley, the only one with a forest surrounding it. We can narrow it down by the fact that the demon will be in the forest area for cover…that gives us the entire edge of this area and a few miles inward of this circle of villages…"  
  
Treize moaned, "We need all the legions we have right now for defense…"  
  
"We'll have to send Barton then."  
  
Treize nodded his head slowly, "I think it's almost stupid of us to be doing this but I suppose it's the only hope for the Hime. Send Trowa in today, we MUST rescue the Hime." Zechs nodded his eyes, the spark in his eye was brightening his features enormously as the caged dove of hope was set loose of it's confinements.  
  
Master Magician or not he knew he had to be careful on this assignment, sighing he loosened the hood over his clean brown hair, the wind whipped through it. Gripping the mane of the Griffin again he wondered what he was going to do if he actually came face to face with this demon.  
  
"You're insides will be ripped out but before he does that he'll stick a knife through your eyes." The Master Magician's attention was averted to his mount, "Just because you have the gift of tongues doesn't mean people always cherish what you have to say." His voice was nearly lost in the wind. The griffin underneath him was an ashy black and just as insolent as his name, Futodoki, but now just called Doki they had named him that in the old language of the Dragon Clan since Insolence seemed like a barb to your mouth whenever you spoke it as a name. There was a chuckle, "Someday you will cherish my words MASTER magician." He guffawed loudly, "You should stay with the name your slaver gave to you, Trowa Barton."  
  
A wave of heat temporarily beat through Trowa's heart before he knocked it aside like a clumsy tiger, "Who is the one that wears the collar now though?" There was measured anger in the tone. A breathless hiss, "Insolent idiot. You mock me now but could your little skills save you when the collar is off?"  
  
Trowa remained silent, he could feel the muscles of the griffin's wings beating the air and the wind whipping through his hair, the rough mane of the griffin and the silky coat that covered the rest of his lithe body, the faint scent of pine still locked into the very hairs of the griffin reminding him of where his true home was. All of these sensations and yet he could summon nothing inside him to react, nothing inside him contorted with annoyance or anger at Doki's sharp tongue or the exhilaration that most would have felt riding a griffin thousands of feet above the ground.  
  
"Doki, will I always be like this?"  
  
The vivid green eyes closed slightly, "You should have never given me, your blood…that day."  
  
"I needed to get to the Dragon Clan. You were the only way there." Trowa interrupted.  
  
"You knew the consequences to giving a creature like me blood to keep me alive?"  
  
"No. Not until now."  
  
"I don't understand humans like you, you're an idiotic parasitic race. And I still come to only understand half of what and why you humans do things." A thin tongue shot back in and out of his yellow beak, a snakelike gesture, "Sometimes I wish some greater creature would wipe your race out."  
  
"You would have died." Trowa interjected tonelessly.  
  
"It is better then this, being paired together because the same blood that used to run in your veins is now running in mine, bonding us together like…like we are one."  
  
"I could always kill you if you like."  
  
"It would pain you and me…I will see just how long I can deal with you and your ways."  
  
Trowa sighed, would he ever get a straight answer out of Doki on this matter? Probably not was the answer.  
  
Usagi groaned, her head was practically exploding with pain, how was she supposed to think? Finding the first keeper of Heero was hard, impossible maybe, the headache had come all of a sudden, she knew it had to be some spell that Mamoru or Heero had cast to slow her down. Her thoughts were coming too slowly, disoriented and partly stupefied by the splitting headache that had been cursed upon her she had stayed in the same Inn for at least three days. But moving only made her withdraw further into wherever she was right now.  
  
A Drunk banker stared at the deep mesmerizing blue of the nighttime sky, he blinked, was the sky moving? There was a small patch in the sky that seemed to move with deliberateness towards the little town. He blinked and wiped at his eyes, no, it was still there, moving even faster now, for no apparent reason he went into hysterics. The assembly of beer intoxicated men started in surprise as the town banker seemingly went mad, tearing at his hair and screaming most frightfully he started shouting things about the end and the apocalypse before sprinting out of the bar.  
  
There was a dreadful silence, just as recuperation of the event had faded and they were turning to their drinks a large chunk of the roof collapsed inwardly.  
  
Shielding their eyes temporarily they could hear the rumbling of the fallen beams settling themselves onto the ground, doubtless a few people had been crushed but that had been pushed far back into their minds.  
  
Trowa clung to Doki's mane firmly, he knew it was only the griffin's impudence that had caused him to land with such force that the roof would collapse. Coughing and choking on the dust and dirt he buried his face into the mane. Doki stiffened when Trowa did that, his eyes remained unaffected by the dust, unlike the gracefulness that Doki had shown in the air he was clumsier then a babe when it came to moving on land. Trowa had always thought that this was the reason that griffins were so spiteful of landwalkers, humans.  
  
Slipping from his back he was met with the eyes of all the tavern's occupants, Doki smirked, proud of himself for the chaos that he had caused. Embarrassed and at a loss for words Trowa remained silent, "Get back to your drinks men." Doki snapped aggressively. They did so, eventually the noise level in the bar uplifted, it was odd how they had suddenly forgotten that part of the roof was in pieces on the ground. The green eyes were as sharp as a knife, sighing halfheartedly he glanced at Trowa, he had started to grip Doki's mane again with fierce concentration.  
  
Starting in surprise when the beams underneath there very feet began to quiver and jerk with what could have been taken as life but Doki wasn't so easily fooled. At a seconds notice the beams, straw, and everything else disappeared. The ceiling meanwhile, miraculously fixed itself.  
  
Trowa had sunk into a kneeling position, still gripping a lock of Doki's misty gray mane. Sweating and trembling he inhaled deeply, Doki's eyes traveled to the men that had been killed in the tumult of timber, their bodies were slumped over the tables, to be marked as death from alcohol later on. The magician was a deathly pale color and was surely feeling the usual cramps in his side after such an excursion of magic use. Quieting his breath after what seemed an eternity Trowa met eyes with Doki who licked the tip of his nose in unhappiness, "Are you alright?" It came out calm and quiet, Trowa nodded his head before leaning against Doki, "Don't…do…that again." He breathed, the task had been strenuous to him obviously, he had fixed the ceiling, wiped all the memories of the people who had just seen the two and cloaked Doki as a dog.  
  
Sighing he headed towards an empty table, not a single thought was put to the two as they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Heero didn't flinch when Mamoru made the motion to hit him, "You idiot. You let her go on purpose didn't you! You despicable little creature! I command you to find her now! I've cursed her so she'll be easier to find."  
  
Heero grit this teeth, "Of course, Master." Narrowing his eyes he waited until Mamoru had left the room to let the façade of calm fall from his face. 'Master' he mimicked himself loathingly, Mamoru hadn't said to find Usagi as fast as he could so he judged he could wander around the area for a few days before he was told to go find her as fast as he could. But then his mind walked straight into another barrier that Mamoru had pinned Heero in with, he wasn't allowed to do anything against Mamoru's will. And it would be against Mamoru's will to go and wander for a few days.  
  
Snorting Heero knew he could only give Usagi so much time before he would bring her back to Mamoru's. But there was still one trick up his sleeve, but it would only work if he brought Usagi back, she would be leashed again. He wondered it if would have been easier to have just given her the locket, no, he snapped back at himself, if she found Maxwell now he might be able to help her out, or her him. Either way things were looking up for the demon.  
  
The night eventually dwindled down to the point where even the headstrong griffin was on his last nerve. They had asked countless numbers of people if they had seen anyone new or strange pass by. Anything that had to do with the Hime, no, and no again were the answers. It was despairing, Trowa stared at the wall dimly, "I don't suppose we should have come here first."  
  
"If I remember rightly, which I do, twas you who suggested this disgusting little home of backwash humans would be the place where we would land." Doki had enough, he didn't care about any of this, "If you don't I'm going to ask for a room. Somewhere other then here."  
  
"We don't have that much money, besides I'm too tired to move."  
  
"You have plenty of money!"  
  
"Well…" Trowa started before deciding against his, his mind wandered back to the despairing thoughts of his lack for feeling, sometimes Catherine would even say he had a heart made of stone. She was his own sister too…it hurt, he knew that whenever he felt something stir inside him it was only a fourth of what should be there. He had been drained of some of his humanity when he had bled himself for the Griffin Doki. Doki in return though, had forfeited the majority of his magical powers over to Trowa.  
  
"Sir,"  
  
The forest green eyes were met with patient, worried brown eyes, without even thinking Trowa read his thoughts.  
  
'I hope that, that young girl is alright. Poor thing. Especially since she doesn't seem to be from around here…'  
  
It sparked the last scrap of hope in the magician, "Excuse me, have you come upon a blonde girl recently?"  
  
He was unperturbed by the question, "Aye I have. Quite sick she is now."  
  
"Do you know her name?"  
  
Doki had noticed the sudden attentiveness that Trowa was giving the bartender, 'Give it a rest Trowa. She's not here.' He thought annoyance spilling from his mind to his tongue in a hiss.  
  
"Could I see her?"  
  
"Uh, well. I don't think so…" He said slowly, "It's against my rules to go into other people's rooms without their acknowledgement."  
  
"Oh." Trowa murmured, "Well…I hope she gets better."  
  
The man nodded watching Trowa as he exited the tavern, Trowa turned to Doki, "Why did you get angry?"  
  
"I was tired of you fooling around. There is no one here that is the Hime."  
  
"How do you know? Without most of your powers you could mistake a rat for a bird."  
  
"Just because my powers are limited doesn't mean anything."  
  
"It does to me. And we're checking up on this girl that he says is sick."  
  
"Why is this girl so special from all the other Tavern Girls?"  
  
"Because…just a feeling."  
  
"You don't have any feelings!" Doki barked. Trowa shrugged, "We have to be thorough, no telling where she might be."  
  
They reentered the tavern around noon, the place was bursting with business, as he edged around the room towards the only doorway in the room he could feel Doki's impatience. Doki had resignedly followed Trowa back into the tavern, the dog image hiding him from any unwanted attention.  
  
"Makoto would you check on that girl please?"  
  
Makoto nodded her head, putting the finishing touches to her cookies, her father looked over her shoulder, "That's nice but the men here won't care if it says jack off on the cookies, Hun."  
  
"Oh well." Makoto replied slightly miffed, ripping the chef's hat from her head she headed up the back steps to the Hime's room. Or at least that's what Makoto called her, she didn't even know the name of her sick attendant but she had the look of a princess and there were rumors that the Hime had been kidnapped in the Dragon Clan. Peeking around the door she hoped to find her awake, at the very least, but it was the same as a day ago, she was flipping constantly in her bed half asleep and half awake. The friendly connection that Makoto expressed with her attendant was shameless and kind.  
  
Opening the cabinet she took the blue bottle out, shaking it she winced, there was no medicine left and what's more is her father was getting worried about the youth paying for rent. Makoto walked to the edge of the bed and stared at Usagi, the circles under her eyes were proof of her exhaustion and the small whimpers that escaped her were piteous.  
  
"Makoto, what are you doing in here?"  
  
She turned, her ponytail swung around and nearly whipped her in the face, her hand started to twist her rose earrings nervously, "Nothing Seiya. Besides. Why are you here?"  
  
"Came to replace the medicine bottle. I noticed she was low so I decided to get a new bottle for her."  
  
"She's going to have a huge bill when she wakes up." Makoto said with a sigh.  
  
"If she wakes up." Seiya intervened slowly; he stared at Usagi, "My armies on the move. They're going to intercept the fleet of Dragon Clan members in the west sometime soon…I'll be leaving."  
  
Makoto groaned, "I'll miss you. Come back."  
  
"Course I will. Makoto, I hope you never stop baking those cookies." He added with a grin.  
  
Makoto laughed, swiping the medicine bottle from Seiya's hand she opened it and dropped the pill into the water watching as the water began to bubble a deep purple, "Yea. I'll make them just for you, not, so General Seiya are you going to steal the Hime away." She cracked nervously, she had always seemed to catch Seiya when he was staring at Usagi.  
  
Seiya started in surprise, he caught Makoto's hand as she bent to let Usagi take a sip of the water, "Why are you calling her Hime?"  
  
"Because," Makoto stared at Seiya and felt protective defiance overcome her, "Why do you care!"  
  
"Tell me Makoto," his eyes traveled to Usagi and were caught in her hair, which shone in a dull, tired mood.  
  
"Well, doesn't she look like one?"  
  
Seiya's eyes closed, "Sitting right in front of me." He laughed a sort of high tense laugh. Makoto's brow furrowed, "What's wrong. Seiya, don't you dare hurt her." She said suddenly angry at Seiya's prying attention.  
  
"Never…" Seiya lied fitfully, he had come upon a prize, the queen of the Dragon Clan supposed to be a beauty but now, in her sick state she looked thin and sickly, which she was, her skin had turned a pale flaxen color and her hair had probably lost much of it's luster.  
  
"Where are you going again Seiya?" Makoto questioned hoping to distract Seiya from her Hime, he straightened and let go of her hand, "I'm going west of here to the Valley Passage of Tukishada. We'll stay there for a few days. And if things turn out the way we want them to I'll be back here in a few days."  
  
"Why would you want to come back here?"  
  
"To make sure the Dragon Clan hasn't started associating with your village."  
  
"We're only a single village."  
  
"You're the only ones close enough for the Dragon Clan to actually wipe out. Besides," he said shrugging, "I like the beer here."  
  
"Sure." Makoto murmured, "We'll I'll leave you two alone now but you better not hurt her Seiya. Even if you are a general that doesn't mean you can just take possession of her." She said grinning as she said it, her rough brown skirt and plain white shirt were enough to set some people laughing at the idea that she was ordering the great General of the West around like he was a child.  
  
But Seiya didn't mind in the least, "I won't harm her at all. Trust me, no matter what, I would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it."  
  
Makoto nodded her head slowly and flounced out of the room, Seiya stared at Usagi sighing he rummaged around the room for a mirror. He found a tiny compact mirror in a drawer that Makoto must have left for the Hime if she ever woke up. Touching its surface he muttered a few words, the words came out rough on his tongue and drained him of energy.  
  
The surface of the glass rippled and changed into a red color, and then orange before the face of a man came into sight.  
  
"Seiya," the man was surprised, "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be packing or doing something useful?"  
  
"What do you call useful?" He grumbled.  
  
"You know what I mean." His brother snapped back at him, "Lord only knows how worried I've been about you."  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Seiya muttered under his breath, "I think I might have found someone who might be useful to us."  
  
"Who's that?" He asked back slipping into formality.  
  
"The Hime of the Dragon Clan."  
  
Yaten's eyes nearly bugged out, a few locks of silver hair slipped from his hold (he was combing his hair) "Are you serious! ARE YOU SERIOUS! GODDESS SEIYA ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He finally screamed in impatience.  
  
Seiya sighed, "Of course I am." His slender fingers toyed with his long black hair, "She's right there." He pointed in Usagi's general direction, "She's been cursed. The bar people here have been trying to cure her with some medicines and all of that but it hasn't worked at all so far. Do you think you could fix her up?"  
  
"Course I could." Yaten interjected quickly, the light green eyes were sparking with impudence, "Well, me and Taiki anyway."  
  
Seiya nodded his head, "I'll see you in a few days then."  
  
Turning to Usagi he smiled crookedly, "Well…I don't know what use you'll be to us in the west, but…" Shaking his head he quickly began to go through her drawers in case there was anything she might need. He drew his hand back suddenly when it touched the cold mercury. He bit his tongue, the burn on his hand felt as if a thousand bees had just stung him. Letting out a short breath his gaze traveled to Usagi, 'So she's a nonmagic person…interesting…rare.' That's the only word he could come up with for Usagi. 


	4. Lenolin, the Cave, and the Ogres of the ...

Odds and Bobbs 4  
  
Hey peeps…sorry again for the loooooongtime of not writing. Thanks sooo much to Sylvanisty for her review, which I found majorly uplifting since I got so little reviews but that's to be expected since I didn't update in around what, two months!! Oh well…hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inhaling deeply the Hime sat up abruptly, gasping for air she let her head fall back and rest on the silken cushions. Closing her eyes she felt blissful tears of relief slip from her eyes, opening them she received the blurry image of three figures.  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"I don't know idiot, ask her!"  
  
"Are you alright Hime?"  
  
She blinked, "Treize?" Her voice came out gratingly rough, "Shhh, You're terribly weak…"  
  
She nodded her head, closing her eyes she shuddered violently, "Oh Goddess. No, I can't rest." Pulling herself up she felt her muscles tighten, "He's coming. I have to go."  
  
Seiya shared a look with his brother, "Who's coming? Is it Wufei and his army? Are you afraid of him?"  
  
"No," She frowned, the men had come into focus, her eyes roamed the room before she found the trademark symbol of the west carved into the wall.  
  
"Oh…it can't be…"  
  
"I'm afraid so Hime. You're prisoner of the Western Kingdom."  
  
'If only we weren't at war." Seiya couldn't help thinking when he saw Usagi beginning to weep, "Hime, we won't harm you."  
  
"But you'll keep me here! I need to help Wufei." She choked on her own sobs, trying to control herself before bursting into tears. Clutching the sheets she cried to her hearts content, Yaten motioned for his brothers to follow him.  
  
As soon as they had exited the room he turned to the two, "Something's wrong with her. Just because we captured her doesn't mean she has to throw herself into a fit like that."  
  
"She said someone was coming after her…Wonder who it could be." Taiki murmured, "Maybe it's time we try and figure out what the Dragon Clan is thinking." He tapped the side of his head. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Maybe spies? What do you think General?"  
  
Seiya shook his head, "No spies…no. Don't do anything. We will move forward with our original plans. I on the other hand will take care of Usagi." He cracked his wrists, "Where is our queen?"  
  
"She's still planning the ball…heaven only knows why she choose this to distract herself from the war."  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes, "I would like that gold chain of yours now Taiki."  
  
"Oh, yes, here you are." He withdrew a gold chain out, it was tiny and perfect in it's making, "Are you sure it's the wisest thing to do?"  
  
"Yes. Wearing this slave necklace will ensure that anyone who sees her in the west will not harm her and send her immediately back here. If she manages to escape."  
  
"Highly doubtable. I created the defense system here, no way is she getting out."  
  
"Mmm-hmm." Seiya muttered under his breath, "I'll see you two at dinner…I might bring the Hime. So…be prepared I suggest."  
  
The two nodded their heads before heading their separate ways, Seiya reentered the room to find Usagi staring at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Hime,"  
  
"Don't call me that." She eyed the chain he was carrying in his hand, "Since I'm you're slave now you might as well call me slave or something even worse."  
  
"Why not by your name?" Seiya asked, his eyebrow raised, Usagi gave him such a glare that he couldn't resist his smirk, "There's no offense in wearing this Hime. It's just to ensure your safety."  
  
Usagi looked away, "He's going to come for me. And take me away. And hurt me. And then I'll be locked away forever…someone else's slaves."  
  
"You're talking crazy. Who's coming after you? We'll keep you safe."  
  
"Westerners." Usagi spat suddenly, Seiya shook his head in disapproval, "Listen, we aren't going to hurt you. Wufei, is dead you know right?"  
  
"He's not." Usagi turned, "He's not dead…he's going to come here and crush you into the earth for what you've done."  
  
Seiya's face remained stony cold, "It was my brothers and I who brought you out of your curse and the thanks we receive is you throwing fits and acting unreasonably? Where's your proper etiquette, you should understand we wish you no harm. And only brought you here because you were stuck in that Inn…who knows how fast the person you're afraid of could have caught you then?"  
  
Usagi stared at Seiya, slowly her hand lifted up to take the chain from him, motioning for her to turn around he clipped the chain around her neck.  
  
"Do you wish to bathe?"  
  
There was a long sigh, "It would be my pleasure, General Seiya."  
  
Seiya could feel her controlled contempt towards him but chose to ignore it, "One of the servants will show you the way to dinner when it's time….Hime," His fingers clasped her chin, "Do not try to run."  
  
Pulling away from him she curtsied, "Thank you for your hospitality General Seiya." She said between clenched teeth.  
  
***********  
  
Mamoru threw the sheets off his bed and tore open his desk, "Damn it all! Heero!"  
  
Heero glared at Mamoru, "You didn't command me to watch the cat." He hissed angry at Mamoru for blaming him for his own stupidity.  
  
"No…But I would suspect you even knew when he left. Tell me the truth, did you?" Mamoru's face was flushed with anger.  
  
"Yes, Master…I did know when he left."  
  
"THAT, is a direct violation of my commands to not go against me!"  
  
"It was not going against you when I let the cat go. There were no commands that ordered me to take care of the cat."  
  
Mamoru hissed in annoyance, his fangs coming into view for the second time, "Find him and the girl as quickly as you can and bring them back. If anyone tries to interfere with your mission, destroy them."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Quatre met eyes with Mamoru only for a split second before he slammed the door to his room. Quatre stared at his hands for a moment, his hands, which used to be somehow cleaner then they were now. Wufei had left, and so had Usagi, why was he the only one to not have escaped? Pacing in front of the fire he constantly looked out the window, a part of him wanted Usagi to be captured and brought back and the other part hoped Usagi would escape.  
  
Heero reined the horse to a stop, staring up at the inn he could make out a powerful source of energy still inside, this was it, the Hime must be here. Tying the horse up he walked inside, his eyes searched for the girl. Slipping upstairs his eyes grew opaque, his ears pricked at the sound of feathers…griffin feathers his senses concluded for him. A griffin, here? He murmured to himself, odd, opening the doorway where the noise had come from he stared around at the empty room. Walking up to the bed he could smell Usagi's day old scent, sighing in annoyance he swung around in time to raise his arms up and block the cloud of purple, which had been charging at him. Snarling he met eyes with his attacker, Trowa remained cool, blocking the tavern girl from being hit with his body. Keshian's eyes narrowed to slits, "Well, well look what you've found Trowa." Trowa's eyes took in the young, lithe body.  
  
It was beyond him to have expected this rugged boy to be the demon, "This is Maxwell's demon?"  
  
"No longer." Heero snapped, the blood was pounding in his temples, changing into his true form, opaque eyes turned into honey yellow eyes. The tough skin that covered his body was an odd shade of mottled green. Keshian hissed, his claws flexing, launching into the air he hovered near Trowa, ready to support his life partner, for the moment.  
  
Neither expected the speed in the demon's movements though, it was almost as if he was here, and then there. Smashing into Keshian it continued on until Keshian was slammed straight through the wall. Wood splinters showered down, landing on top of Keshian he proceeded to pummel Keshian, the vicious looking claws making their mark.  
  
His leathery wings, which had been closed around his sides unexpectedly shot outwards. He went sent soaring backwards, Trowa's eyes widened in surprise before he took advantage of the situation, he yelled a spell at the top of his lungs, thrusting his hands forwards he watched the guardian bird of earth come struggling out of his hands, in a wraithlike, mist form.  
  
Akin to a lightning bolt it struck Heero down, turning into manacles, they clamped down on Heero's appendages, pinning him to the floor. Hissing and writhing on the floor it spat angrily, he hadn't been caught like this in a long while. Lita let out a breath of disgust, "What is it?"  
  
Trowa couldn't reply, the cramps in his side were forcing him to kneel on the ground they were so bad. Turning he met eyes with Keshian, it was in that split second that he knew, Keshian was gone. Even as this thought struck him an outline of Keshian began to rise from its still body. Sparkling with green you could see the coppery lines of magic bubbling and welling inside. It was such a strange sight, with every forwards step tendrils of green mist would spring up from the floorboards. When they were nose-to-nose Keshian's forked tongue slipped out, "I am finally parting from our partnership friend Trowa…Here is your humanity."  
  
His form grew brighter before he sprang into Trowa's body; the cramps that had once been in Trowa's side were gone. And he was feeling the strange throb of exhilaration from a battle something he had missed for several years, moving forwards he reached out and stroked the still lustrous coat of fur. "Keshian…" He sighed, "So quick was your death." His eyes stung, turning to the young tavern girl again he eyed the still thrashing demon.  
  
"I still need your help. If you know where the Hime is going, please help me. She's in great danger." She nodded her head, her green eyes matching Trowa's in ferocity. He smiled suddenly, surprised at himself for doing so, "We must hurry, Kidorui won't hold him for long." She nodded her head, "Is there any time for me to get something?"  
  
"No. We must leave now." Grabbing her wrist he spat on Heero, "Damned demon."  
  
*************************  
  
Lita twisted her rose earrings worriedly, they had resorted to borrowing, or rather stealing some tavern horses to get where they wanted to go faster. Trowa turned around in his saddle again, his eyes scanned the forest, 'We could very well be leading the demon to where Usagi is.' The thought wouldn't cease troubling him, he turned to face forwards again, watching both the path and Lita's ponytail swing back and forth. "Are you sure this is the way?" Trowa called quietly. Lita turned and nodded her head, her eyes were more of a softer green while Trowa's had more depth, more wisdom in them.  
  
"General Seiya of the West took her. He told us some of his battle plans against the Dragon Clan."  
  
"You are part of the western kingdom. Why bother helping me?"  
  
"Because…I kind of came to like the Hime. I didn't know her long but when she was awake for those an hour or two at the most, she would talk to me about some wonderful things…but that was only twice. She was so sick."  
  
"I doubt she's sick now. The General no doubt was able to heal her."  
  
"Yes…I can't believe he lied to me!" She said shortly. Trowa snorted, "You're just a tavern girl."  
  
"Yes, well I won't be always." She snapped, annoyed that he was resorting to point that fact out, "I'll own a bakery and become famous for it."  
  
"I'm sure." It was quiet, not really encouraging, but not mocking either.  
  
The dapple-gray steed that Trowa was riding constantly stopped to reach for a branch of leaves on the subtle trail. Clenching his teeth in annoyance he goaded the horse on once again, it reminded him of how much more intelligent Keshian was then this horse. The soon to be baker girl took a deep breath, taking time to smell the rejuvenating air and see the dewdrops slip from their perches. The muddy sucking sound below seemed to loud in the surrounding forest. Besides the soft calling and twittering of the birds they were the only other occupants in the forest, which seemed to being causing some degree of noise.  
  
"Uh, sir, how are you going to get into the Castle?"  
  
"What's the name of their castle called again?"  
  
"You mean the settlement they're in?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Kinmoku."  
  
"Odd name."  
  
Lita shrugged her shoulders, "Very strict people. I don't know why they're in the war though."  
  
"They wanted to be included in the profitable trade alliance of the other three countries. The north started this, jealousy of the Dragon Clan."  
  
"Why do you call your land the Dragon Clan? When you could call it something…different."  
  
Trowa snorted, "I could say the same for Kinmoku."  
  
1 'I give you your humanity back'  
  
The words made Trowa's head spin, so he was, fully human now? Or was he part of Keshian's knowledge and magic too? He had once read that knowledge and magic could be transferred to someone as long as the spirit had enough magical substance or something similar to that…kicking the horse's side once more he sighed inwardly at his dilemma, he had been so close to finding the Hime. Now he was on an adventure that he hadn't wanted.  
  
**************  
  
"No. Bring me a pair of breeches would you!"  
  
"Miss, eh, that's highly unlikely! Women of your stature are expected to wear dresses and skirts!"  
  
"I'm not staying here for long, and I'm going…to the stables." She stuttered, the man servant that had been given to him stared stubbornly back at her, "I will get in deep trouble with the general if he sees you walking around in men's clothing and what's more stable boys wear such clothes! It's a disgrace! Dinner will be in only a few hours! I don't see why you can't ride his horses wearing a dress."  
  
"Because it will tear! And get muddy!"  
  
"What in kami's name is going on!" Usagi turned her eyes to be met with startlingly attractive misty blue eyes, they glared at her, checking her up and down. "And who is this slave?"  
  
Her cheeks turned a hot red, her hand flew up to the chain hanging around her neck, she wished so hard that she could yank it off her neck and throw it at the women who had spoken. But contempt was not a strong point of the Hime, so accordingly she quelled her animosity towards the stranger.  
  
"Milady, this is the Hime of Dragon Clan."  
  
"Damn it, I told him." Clenching her hand into a fist she glared at the man servant, "Damn idiot should have sent a women to do a women's job. Get out." She snapped, she even dared to grab the young man by the ear and literally throw him out of the room. Returning her attention to the Hime she took note of her only clothing, a towel, "And why is it that you refuse to dress?"  
  
Feeling slow and stupid, Usagi didn't reply, rather timidly stare at the women, wearing the clothing of a short, white dress and a black vest over it, a bandanna around her neck completed her outfit. No matter how outlandish it seemed, she wore such an air of confidence that you would most likely ignore anything that she did as 'strange'.  
  
"I see you have no complaint in what I will choose for you to wear." Turning she walked into the large, but simple closet. Thumbing through the clothes she stopped when she found a simple blue dress, so simple it might even be insulting to someone like the Hime, used to be the Hime she corrected herself. Her hand was reaching to take it from its hook when her brain suddenly slammed an image of those cornflower blue eyes, pleading, innocent into her minds eye. A shaky breath issued from her lips, her hand pushed the dress back and she continued down the aisle, then the next aisle, and then the next.  
  
Groaning in exasperation she eyed the last aisle, thinking of her own closet she swatted the idea away with the fact that her build was taller and definitely not petite. Her eyes lazily swept from dress to dress and caught on the milk white dress, satin flowers lined the top edge of the dress. Pulling it out, she watched it flow in the air, imagining the slender legs that would be shown, from the knee down anyway. A mist of sparkling rhinestones winked back at you from the waistline, dipping down in the middle of the dress.  
  
"Dress in this." Thrusting a pair of shoes at her she turned her back, Usagi stared at the dress, then the shoes, wincing she changed quickly; it wasn't in her usual schedule to follow orders. "I'm done." Her voice came out meek; she turned and fixed a strap, "You look reasonable." She mumbled gruffly, Usagi stared at the floor; her heart was beating fast in humiliation. Her chin was lifted, "I'm afraid I've been rude to you Hime. But I didn't know…" seeing as you were a slave her mind finished, but then her eyes hadn't really taken in the lustrous blonde hair, nor the slim body or innocent eyes, something that wouldn't have been there if she truly was a slave…  
  
Sighing, she held out her hand, "My name is Haruka Tenoh. I am a soldier, second in command." A tingle of pleasure shot through her spine when she saw Usagi's surprise, in her court no doubt it was against the laws and responsibilities for women.  
  
"From the racket you were making I heard you wished to go riding. If you still wish, we could do so now. Of course, I would have to attend your ride across our land." She tilted her head to the side slightly, the Hime was a fine specimen…they weren't lying when they said the Hime was a goddess.  
  
Somehow Usagi thought she could bear the second in command even though the first few moments with her had been tedious. Nodding her head dubiously she recoiled in surprise when she took her hand and proceeded to lead her down the hallway.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hah, Seiya come and look at this." Yaten called, he had been gifted with magic, and in his light green eyes you could see it, welling and pooling. Seiya yanked Yaten back from the window by aid of his long, ivory hair. He smirked when he saw his second in command, Haruka, helping the Hime into a saddle. "Such lowly work, and she does it?"  
  
"You do remember the time when I told you of her…mate preferences." Taiki murmured in the background.  
  
A sudden rage filled Seiya, turning he met eyes with his brother, "She likes women?"  
  
Taiki nodded her head, I see her now and then, kissing with the women, if any of them bed with her…they say nothing of it."  
  
"That's disgusting."  
  
"Hm…" Taiki replied, "Don't be so quick to judge her, again."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't trust her with the Hime if I were you." Yaten chipped in. Seiya shot a glare at Yaten, "I don't trust anything you say."  
  
"Hey!" Yaten snapped back, "I'm the most powerful one in here!"  
  
He received a withering look from both his brothers, "You know just as well as I do that our magic is linked. The only way you can have so much magic is because you take it from us when needed!"  
  
"I was the one to come up with the plan."  
  
"Lord, have mercy on his lying tongue!" Seiya hissed, "Haruka will not touch her. I know that women well enough. Whatever you've seen Taiki is nothing more then a simple predictions of yours."  
  
Taiki's eyes widened ever so slightly in calm annoyance, "As you say. General."  
  
Clenching his teeth he managed to work his way of getting out of the room, the boots clicked against the floor cheerily, belying his current mood. His gaze traveled out the window and held fast to the pair riding through the plain of grass. Slowing they both dismounted and headed towards the clump of bushes. A flash of light signified that there was a water source nearby, hidden in the foliage. He watched both closely, Haruka stepped closer, his heart slammed against his ribcage. Haruka wrapped her lips against the Hime, pulling back she bent and abruptly swung the Hime into her arms. Seiya's eyes narrowed, 'Disgusting' he thought.  
  
Turning he proceeded to wander towards his queen's room, stopping at her door he listened to see if she was inside. She was, letting the door swing shut behind him he came upon his queen sitting at her desk combing her hair. She looked up, her eyes were discontented and didn't remain on her right hand general. "Are you coming to the ball Seiya?" Her voice lilted in the air, he smiled letting most of his troubles drop, "I might. How are preparations coming?" He voiced, her hand dropped from her hair, trembling slightly she turned and faced him, "There is no need for this war."  
  
"Without people working our kingdom will be in economic ruins."  
  
"Working for warfare!"  
  
"What, do you suggest I do? Join the Dragon Clan? They will be crushed!"  
  
"Do you hear what they've done! They've made an alliance with the Romefellors! That countries full of the damned! They'll crush US to the ground!" She said, arguing with him again, lacking the power of the king the General and Courts Advisor fell into command. Kakyuu, the queen, was only a voice.  
  
"Are you suggesting this only because the Hime was captured and brought here?"  
  
"Ensnared by my own people." She murmured, her ruby red eyes reflected shallow disgust, "It's disgusting. What possible influence could she give? You're just keeping her as insult! THERE'S NO POINT IN THIS WAR! Besides," She snapped, "The dragon clan is a rich kingdom and could have helped us. You were just too proud to ask. Too stubborn on doing it on our own somehow, the Dragon clan is strong and joining their sides means that we won't be a bunch of murderers! There was no grudge between us and the Dragon Clan, but the other kingdoms." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "The king of late was supposed to be killed by one of their assassins, they constantly push on our borders and they've been known to cross our borders even and steal from the farmers there!"  
  
Seiya was silent, "If we turn on them now the war will be against us and the Dragon Clan. The Dragon Clan will not aid us since we went against them."  
  
"It was a mistake to go against them in the first place."  
  
"But this mistake is something that couldn't be helped in the moment."  
  
"It can be helped, convince the Hime."  
  
"You're out of your mind Kakyuu." He murmured, his eyes were deep pools of worry, "There is no turning back now."  
  
Kakyuu looked away, "You're the one who's out of their mind. We're looking for what's better for our people. Not for the castle and its inhabitants." Seiya turned heel then, there was no more comfort in being in Kakyuu's presence, he would go to his room then, and think, mope was more like it, he hated going against Kakyuu, and she was right. But, he was right too, if they turned now then the other kingdoms would crush him, the Dragon Clan would offer no peace for them. It would be catastrophic.  
  
He was surprised to say in the least when he spotted the Hime sitting in front of his mirror, stool too high for her feet to touch the ground, he never noticed how short she was, she swung her feet aimlessly back and forth. Staring at herself in the mirror and fingering the chain now and then, she looked up when the door closed behind him. He gave a forced smile, she returned it, no matter how small it was.  
  
"Is something wrong milord?"  
  
Seiya shrugged his shoulders, noticing her happy mood it irritated him, "Why are you so cheery? Did you have a fun time with Haruka." He sneered.  
  
Usagi blushed, "She kissed me…I didn't know she was like that…"  
  
Seiya's eyebrow rose, "And? Did you make love with her?"  
  
Usagi looked horrified, "No! Of course not." She smiled worriedly, "I bed with men. Specifically my husband." She muttered, "Besides she says that maybe she'll ride with me again. Show me the countryside."  
  
Seiya then knew why she was so excited, knowing the countryside meant knowing where the best place to escape was. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, "Yes. That should be fun." It was something he wasn't looking forwards too, had the Kernel fallen for this, this girl!!?! What did she have that a man didn't have? Innocence, his mind went on badgering him with answers. Holding his head between his hands he groaned, why was the Dragon Clan his source of trouble.  
  
"Having trouble in the war Milord?" It was suggestive, Seiya looked up, the blue, almost brown eyes stared at Usagi, "What is your real name Hime?"  
  
"Usagi. Milord." She added, she looked away, meeting his eyes was like asking for a connection between the two, something she didn't want.  
  
"Well Usagi, we went to war with your country for many reasons."  
  
"I'd like to hear them General."  
  
"Another day."  
  
"Another day then." Letting the chair swing around she wondered what else there would be in the day.  
  
"Seiya."  
  
He jerked up in surprise, "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you keeping me here? What will you do when the demon comes for me? Will you fight for me or let it take me?"  
  
"Neither. There is no demon. Unlike the dragon clan we don't believe in myths."  
  
"Myths…" Usagi laughed, "This is no myth. Who do you think attacked my husband?"  
  
"And who says your husband is alive?" He snapped back.  
  
Shooting a pained look in his direction she sighed, "I know he's alive."  
  
"Just as I know you're delirious from grief. There is no way that he's alive, an advantage for us."  
  
"You're despicable!!" Usagi spat suddenly, "I can't believe it! We had no quarrels with you!"  
  
He remained silent, it sounded like he was going to get no peace from Usagi, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sure you are…." She mumbled tiredly, the window slammed open, her head shot up, she listened, there was no sound, no hint of the forceful wind that must have slammed open the window. Swallowing she gripped the chair, she needed to find 'Him' soon.  
  
"Seiya, I need to find a man. He can help me save Wufei."  
  
He stared at her disbelievingly, "This is a war. You expect me to help you? You're kidding!"  
  
"No." Sighing in frustration she hoped that God would help her get out of this mess.  
  
***************  
  
Trowa was in constant fear of being found by the demon, he was forcing the girl to keep the horses walking throughout the night. He felt bad for the girl, she obviously would be sore in the morning but there wouldn't be anything that he could do about it, they needed to find the Hime. And that was final.  
  
Lita's legs spasmodically clenched down on the horse's sides, rubbing the sleep from her eyes she couldn't help but let her shoulders sag. Somehow it had come to the point where she was sleeping while they were riding. Stopping the horse, she looked around, they had veered from their path a few yards, nothing to worry about. Turning the horse to the left she urged it on, slowly, so slowly it began it's trot. Pulling back the hood of her cape she stared up at the sky, letting her eyes close she imagined that she was back home in a warm bed…  
  
Trowa's tongue proved quick as he blurted out a spell to save the girl from falling off her mount, the girl hung in mid air. Walking past her body he took the horse's reins and his horses reins, removing their saddles and tying them to a nearby branch he returned to Lita's body. Taking her body he set her against the tree, firmly wrapping the cloak around her. Sighing he wished the ever intelligent and spiteful Keshian was there with him.  
  
*********************************  
  
The hairs on the back of Heero's neck were erect with electric energy, he had been struggling with his bonds for the last few hours, his eyes turned to the moon, it stared down on him in scorn. If only, he thought, if only he wasn't bonded in this human body. He had controlled all human temptations, understandings, and humanlike qualities, but it was still there, that weakness was still there. Staying still for a few moments he regained his breath, summoning all his energy he would go for one last struggle. Kicking wildly he pulled at his wrist restraints, he could feel them loosen only slightly, hissing in annoyance he forced his chest up so hard that you would have thought he would've broken a few ribs in the process.  
  
There was a thunderous snap as the restraints were finally put to their limit, letting his head fall back onto the floor he began to shrink in size, into his human form. Gasping for breath he lay on the floor a few moments before he heard the light tap at the doorway, growling he was on his feet immediately. Like a shadow he slipped into the surrounding darkness.  
  
"Lita? Oh," Heero could only make out her face from the moonbeam that fell across, she was a highly nervous looking girl, she kept peering into the darkness expecting something to pop out. Sighing she finally turned and left, Heero waited a few moments before changing into his demon form. Rising a full six feet he stretched and flexed his muscles, if you had been watching you could have seen the muscles ripple and shiver under the tough skin. Unfurling his wings he sneered, 'If only this human hadn't bonded with me' he thought to himself, but it had to be done. Without a soul he couldn't walk this world…  
  
With a sweep of his hand a gust of air slammed against the window, sending it crashing to its death below. His eyes flicked towards the still body of the griffin, walking towards it he reached a hand out and let his clawed fingers sweep down the mane of the griffin. Suddenly grabbing a fistful of the hair he pulled the cumbersome load onto his shoulder. He leapt from the sill of the window and took to the air, looking below he could see a few people pointing and gawking narrowing his eyes he knew that the word had spread, the demon had been unleashed…  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi stared straight ahead at the wall for an hour…or more, her head was aching with the constant thought of the clue from that man in the bar…Sighing she held her head in her hands, 'There has got to be a way.' She complained to herself, 'Got to be…'  
  
Seiya was only slightly surprised when he found the Hime still staring at the wall pointedly ignoring him. Frowning he walked over to her, turning her chair around he stared into her eyes, she stared back at him blankly.  
  
"Hime, are you alright?"  
  
She remained silent, her senses slowly towing her back to reality, "What?"  
  
"I asked if you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine. No, I'm worried. It's been a week that I've been here with you. And…he hasn't found me."  
  
Seiya couldn't help but smirk, "I told you, you would be safe here."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Seiya…"  
  
"Hmm?" He began to strip his shirt and pants, walking to the other side of the room to get a fresh set of clothing. Usagi had looked away, she didn't know if he did it to tease her or just because he didn't care but either way she wasn't going to look! The both of them looked up when they heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Seiya grumbled pulling on his pants, Usagi felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick upwards.  
  
"A messenger. It's very important that you hear this sir."  
  
"Don't answer the door." Usagi burst suddenly, diving towards Seiya she took a tight grip on his wrist.  
  
"Are you insane? If this is an important message I must take it." Shoving Usagi off of him he opened the door, Usagi felt her heart skip a beat when the door swung open to reveal a burly teenager. He glanced at Usagi for a long moment before whispering something into Seiya's ear.  
  
Usagi didn't even try and pay attention, she could feel it in her very atoms, he was here. Stepping closer to Seiya she clasped hands with him, looking at the open window, 'Where is he?' She wondered.  
  
"Thank you. Tell him I'll be up in a few seconds."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Turning to Usagi he held a frown on his face, "You're peoples just won a battle…" Waiting for her face to turn from solemn to happy he grit his teeth in annoyance, "What's bothering you now?"  
  
"I'm telling you, he's here."  
  
"Damn it Usagi, I'm sick of this, there's nobody here."  
  
"Trowa!" She yelped suddenly in surprise, he turned his head, "Hime," giving a short bow of respect he turned and pulled up his guide, "I'd like you to meet Lita."  
  
'Are you alright Hime?'  
  
'I guess so, why is that girl here?'  
  
'Guide, I didn't know where the western lands started or ended.'  
  
'Oh…You came just in time. I had thought that the demon was you.' She smiled and released her hold on Seiya, crossing the distance between the two in swift steps. Grabbing Trowa in a hug. Trowa however didn't return it, 'I saw him enter the palace grounds, that's why I was in such a rush to get here.'  
  
Seiya stood stunned, how was it possible that this wizard had just crossed all the barriers around their palace? Wasn't it virtually impossible?  
  
Cool hands abruptly gripped him around the neck, he gave enough warning to Usagi and Trowa about the terror behind him. Usagi bit her lip, "You're here…"  
  
"Because of your magician. He doesn't know how to cover his tracks very well." Heero held his captive tightly by the neck.  
  
"I know how to hold you down though, don't I." Trowa murmured, grabbing Usagi's hand and backing towards the balcony. Heero's body stiffened, Seiya arched his back, trying to give more space for him to breath. Heero's teeth clenched together, "Let her go," his voice was gratingly rough, he had resorted to his half-demon form.  
  
"Let him go first." Usagi said suddenly, Trowa shot a glare at Usagi, "What the hell do you think you're doing! That's the General of the West, and the current ruler. Destroy him and the Dragon Clan has another chance to destroy these ingrates!"  
  
She pulled her arm away from Trowa, "No, it's wrong, Seiya didn't do anything. I'm not harmed Trowa."  
  
Trowa felt his cheeks burn with anger, "I'm not going to let you save that bastard." Muttering under his breath he put his wrists together as a square of light began to radiate in his hands.  
  
Throwing Seiya across the room Heero ran forwards, his wings aiding him in speed. Wrapping his fingers around the delicate neck he snarled, Trowa, despite his broken words continued speaking. Giving a hiss Heero's height shot up its extra inches, the scar across his eye glowed yellow, "Valmi'ryth achshin Hevinsa." He growled in his native tongue, closing his fingers around Trowa's neck he grinned, furious delight in what he was doing. Trowa's hands folded together before abruptly pulling them away, two beams of light grew from the palms of his hands, forming into two, scimitars which glowed with a livid light.  
  
Immediately he brought it down on Heero's arm with as much force as he could gather, roaring Heero fell backwards, black blood was splattering all over the floor. Half screaming and growling Heero's fangs glinted with a malicious light. Opening his wings he hovered in the air before suddenly shooting at Trowa.  
  
Trowa formed a cross with his scimitars, muttering words until his swords lost their light to a mistier, translucent glow. Heero unexpectedly slammed into an invisible wall of magic. Biting and clawing at it proved fruitless, leaping in the air he ended up on top of the magical shield. Scrambling over the top of the energy field like a lizard he vent his frustration on the shield with sudden fits of violence.  
  
Usagi's breath was surprisingly calm, and easy. Touching Trowa's shoulder she whispered something in his ear. He closed his eyes and frowned, severely disliking the idea. He met eyes with Heero who was now on top of the shield, he had fallen silent and somewhat tranquil. Watching Usagi he was unnervingly still, Trowa suddenly shook his head in refusal to the idea. Usagi bit her lip, hesitating at her friends command before unexpectedly running out of the shield.  
  
"Usagi!" Trowa yelled, his magic bubble blinked twice and then disappeared, Heero's mind made a split second decision, kill the magician get the girl. Shooting out a tentacle of black magic it reached out and wrapped itself around Trowa's waist. Crying out he was thrown backwards, he lifted his swords over his chest in protection. Heero grabbed him by the wrists and slammed his hands backwards. The blades clattered to the ground, immediately loosing their power source they're light vanished like a spark from a fire.  
  
"Trowa!" Usagi yelled, reaching Seiya she gripped him by the shirt, "Help him!" She screamed crying tears of fear. Seiya nodded his head weakly, gripping the bedpost he pulled himself upwards. The room spun around and around in his head, groaning he grabbed the sword he always kept near the bed. Unsheathing it he lifted it like a javelin, closing his eyes he opened them again, the world was steady again.  
  
Usagi threw items out of the drawer until at the very back she found her necklace…  
  
Trowa's eyes could hardly focus on the silver sword that had just begun to protrude from the demon's chest. Heero ignored it, it was nothing, the kill in front of him was more important. Leaning closer he began to apply more weight to Trowa's throat and scour deeper marks into Trowa's side. His eyebrow's suddenly shot up surprise and pain, his hands freed themselves from Trowa , turning to look up he met eyes with Usagi. She took her hand, which was wrapped in the mercury necklace and slammed another punch into his back, holding her hand there. Screaming a horrible drawn out scream it fell on all floors, heaving for breath.  
  
Usagi's heart was beating fast, the green skin on the demon's back was beginning to ripple and suddenly peeled away. A light? No, human skin began to show through. Wild brown locks of hair began to appear on its head. Turning to look at Usagi she met with Heero's regular midnight blue eyes. They seared her to the very soul with their pain, tears dripped from her face, it struck her, 'You're human aren't you Heero?'  
  
Reaching up his hand, his human hand, he gripped her mercury wrapped fist and kissed it, burning his lips. "Help me."  
  
But the image wavered and was displaced with the ugly, demon, his pupils had turned yellow with pain. Swiping his arm out he knocked Usagi away. Picking himself up he held his head in his hands, screaming and glowing with black energy. Usagi could feel her body being picked up and immediately tried to get to her feet, she didn't want to be helped. But her eyes couldn't be taken off the demon, what was wrong with him? Was he having a headache? He was still holding his head in his claws screaming and howling deliriously.  
  
"Usagi! Wake up!" Trowa yelled, thrusting her roughly towards Lita he grabbed Seiya's limp body.  
  
"Let's go, towards the balcony!" Turning to Seiya Trowa gave Seiya a rough shake, "Call your damn dragons now!" He screamed over the growing racket, Seiya nodded his head. His head fell forwards, groaning he lifted his head and whistled. The clear sound carrying over the noise behind them. All four of them turned when the loud smack-smack of skin reached their ears, yelping in surprise they backed towards the sides of the balcony as Heero, the demon, and the cursed man continued their dash straight into the balcony rail. Smashing through it he dived towards the ground in at a deadly spiral, they had no more time to think about it as a woody brown dragon came soaring up to the balcony. "Lenolin there are four riders, we need to hurry!" The spikes in her back lowered, allowing four more people onto her back. It was a scramble to clamber onto her back, Seiya grabbed the spear like bone in front of him. "Go, go!"  
  
Its diamond shaped tail whipped the air and unintentionally slammed straight through the balcony. Speeding forwards he looked back at his master, questioning him, 'Master do you want me to throw those Clan members of yours off my back?'  
  
'No. Take me to the cave.'  
  
The dragon's ears pricked in surprise, Trowa noticed, tightening his hold on Seiya's waist he noticed the General wince and lean forwards. He started in surprise, he hadn't noticed the blood that had been pouring onto his hand. Lenolin noticed though, she noticed the squeeze and so abruptly swung her entire body around in an arc that it was only Trowa's magic that kept him from being thrown off. Usagi and Lita however had their own tight holds and weren't very much affected by the act.  
  
"Lenolin! Stop. Take us to the cave now!" Seiya's fingers were twitching, he kept telling himself to hold on and focus but the pain and blood loss was beginning to take its toll. Trowa let out a breath before letting his hand fall over the general's wound. A rainbow of colors passed before his eyes before he moved his hand to reveal a simple scar in place of the once heavy wound.  
  
"General, if you dare hurt Usagi you are as immoral as that son of a bitch demon that just attacked you."  
  
Seiya nodded his head, "I understand…I wouldn't hurt her, have I yet?"  
  
"No. But you're a Westerner…I don't know how your people think." He said coldly, looking back he gave an acknowledging nod in Usagi's direction.  
  
'Trowa' Usagi said, speaking to him with her minds voice, 'Where are we going?'  
  
'I don't know…somewhere called the cave.'  
  
'Can we trust him?'  
  
'I thought you were the one who said we could trust him' Trowa said in surprise.  
  
'I didn't say any such thing I just didn't want him to die, it wasn't his fault'  
  
'He should have let you go!'  
  
'Would you have let Kakyuu go if we had found her?' She said partly in Seiya's defense.  
  
'Yes, there would be no use for her'  
  
'Ransom' She cut in quickly.  
  
'No. The Dragon Clan's very bloodlines are based on nobility, pride and wisdom. Not on these idiotic Western ideals.'  
  
Lita watched as splotches of water suddenly smacked onto the brown dragon hide, groaning she leaned tiredly onto her only handle, one of the dragons spiked spurs. She hadn't ever ridden on a dragon before she should have been excited but her fear of heights was beginning to take its charge. 'I think I'm going to throw up.'  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
Lita's eyes sparked with surprise, "Hime?"  
  
'Usagi. I don't mean to be intruding on your thoughts, it's just I heard that you felt sick so…Do you have magical powers?'  
  
"Only in cooking…I can't seem to make my magic do anything else."  
  
'Oh??' Usagi replied back, still remaining silent vocally.  
  
"I tried once, light a fire in the fireplace…a pile of rock hard cakes came pouring down the chimney for three days straight." Lita could hear Usagi's burst of laughter being carried away on the wind.  
  
'That's unfortunate. But at least you can cook. I almost killed someone with my cooking.'  
  
"Hah, well some people have it and some people don't. That's how we make business."  
  
'Yes…you are right. Are you a Westerner?'  
  
Lita hesitated, would the Hime like her if she were a Westerner? Shrugging her shoulders she answered her, "Yes."  
  
"Oh…" Usagi replied out loud this time, slightly puzzled, this wasn't the expected heathen of the West she had pictured when overhearing conversations about the far away west…  
  
Seiya turned in his seat, "Hold on, no matter what, don't let go."  
  
"What's going to happen?" Lita called out worriedly, Trowa who had been reading Seiya's thoughts grimaced, "We're going for a swim."  
  
"What!?!" She didn't have anymore warning as Lenolin dove at a near 90- degree angle, the blue waters before them were coming towards them like a marble wall.  
  
Please, if you've read this (obviously you've seen how I've begun to slack off on this story) please, give me ANY ideas that you would like me to incorporate or use in the story. Toodles-Qt~chan 


End file.
